Heartcatch Precure!: Cybertron
by Sarah-TheDemonTiger
Summary: After crashing to Earth, the Autobots need the help of the pretty cure to stop Megatron and find the Omega keys. How will they adjust to this new home? Well we’re about to find out! (TF C & HC PC)
1. Fallen! Autobots, Precure! Roll out! 1

**A/N: This is a crossover that crosses with Transformers Cybertron and Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, I liked the anime and started watching it and thought that I could do something similar like to the Doki Doki Pretty Cure with Transformers Robots in Disguise fic, but instead it's with Transformers Cybertron and Heartcatch. I just thought that it would make a great crossover. How long are my other stories gonna update, I DON'T KNNNOOOOWWW!**

**Also, I'm planning on doing the same with Sonic X and Go Princess precure! So for my summer updates, it's the anime stories that I that will be updating!**

**I'll call it;**

**My Anime Summer Updates!**

**Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Love and review!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Pretty Cure ****or Transformers Cybertron**

* * *

In the city of Kibougahana Japan, it was a peaceful day. Everything seemed pleasant for the pretty cure after the defeat of their enemies were finally over, there was not a single Desertrian attack which made them happier by the minute as they were still helping out the city even with no villains. They were still the pretty cure, after all, so they helped out the people as they were recognized by them. And what was the pretty cure up to now?

Well, we're about to find out.

In the street, a car was driving the pretty cure to the Mountains in the outskirts of the city. Erika's mother, Sakura Kurumi, was at the front seat with the pretty cure at the back, the pretty cures were in the back seats talking amongst each other. With their fairies on their laps, pretending to be dolls.

"This is going to be so cool!" Erika said with excitement.

"You seem pretty excited about it," Itsuki said as she was looked at her friend.

"Well, we're going to have a picnic together in the mountains again," Tsubomi, who was sitting between them says. "who wouldn't be excited about it?"

Tsubomi looks over behind herself to see her friend Yuri. "Hey, Yuri, aren't you excited about it?"

Yuri, who was reading in her book, looked up from it and gave her a small smile.

"I'm excited too, Tsubomi," Yuri said, agreeing as she held her book. "but right now I just want to read my book in peace."

"But that's so boring," Erika says, with a drowsy look on her face at that thought. Yuri glares at her.

"That's actually not a bad idea, Yuri," Tsubomi says. "in a way. This could be a great idea, considering that we've all been through a lot since the battle. Besides, this is something we all can relax about."

Itsuki nodded in agreeing with her, Erika thought of this for a moment. "'You know, your right, Tsubomi!" She said smiling.

"Still being our kind-shy leader as always!" She says Tsubomi's face became red at that as she flustered.

"D-Don't say that, Erika!" Tsubomi stuttered nervously as she looked out the window to look away in embarrassment.

"Come on, Erika, you shouldn't tease Tsubomi so like that!" Itsuki says. "Besides we haven't even reached the site yet."

"Oh come on, Itsuki!" Erika complained.

"Erika, that's enough," Yuri called out as she gave them a glare. "save it for when we're at the place where we're having the picnic."

"Sorry about that, Tsubomi..." Erika apologizes.

"I-It's fine Erika," Tsubomi says, looking back at her best friend.

"Don't be so down about it though!" She says. "Our picnic together will be great when we all smile!"

"Well, we're all are pretty excited it," Itsuki says as she looked over through the outskirts through the window. "isn't your grandmother coming with as well, Tsubomi?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that," Tsubomi said, now thinking about it. Erika pouted as she sinks into her seat in boredom.

The ride then became quiet for a few minutes of that, so Tsubomi tries to break the ice by putting on a brave look on his face to try to cheer everyone up. "but think of the bright side guys! With today we would at least get a bit to relax and we can all take a break."

"Hey girls, we're here!" Sakura says as the car was parked at an opened clearing.

"YAY!" The pretty cure cheered as they as started to and heading off the car.

* * *

Somewhere, millions of light years away from the Earth was a cybernetic planet known as Cybertron, with the species known as cybertronians. Well, right now they're facing some trouble. There was a large black hole that was going to destroy their world.

On the bridge was an Earth green Lockheed ac-130 air force plane with a white stripe and red on the wings. Behind the vehicle was a large cybertronian young black with a yellow helm mech. And as of now, the young mech was loading some cargo into the plane, and he wasn't so happy about it either.

"I can't believe this Jetfire, I can't believe we're abandoning Cybertron!" The young mech said as he loaded the cargo in his friend.

"You can't think like that Hot Shot," His friend, Jetfire, said. "we'll come back and beat this thing."

"But how?" Right as Hot Shot had asked, a red portal appears right out of the blue in the crimson red sky. "Hey, now what's it doing?"

Then suddenly, a blast of fire was blasted through the portal and the two moved out of the way just in time before it hit them. Hot Shot transformed into a Lamborghini. The two looked up and saw an unfriendly face. The dark purple and red jetfighter know as Starscream appeared out of the portal!

He chuckled evilly as he shoots Hot Shot with his beam rifle, which he was hit and transformed back and fell on his back. Starscream then lands in front of Hot Shot as he pointed his blaster at him.

"So long, Hot Shot, It's been real-" But before Starscream could finish, another cybertronain ran in and shoves Starscream hard to make him fall on his stomach as the other cybertronain stomped his foot on his back.

"Starscream!" He shouts as he pushes Starscream down.

Just then two more cybertronians came running into the scene, one was yellow and orange, while the other was red and blue and was known by all of you like Optimus Prime. Optimus and the other Autobots walked over to the fallen seeker a bit confused, to say the least.

"An open attack isn't his style," Optimus said, looking at the seeker.

Starscream smiled wickedly as he begins to get up. The other green cybertonian tries to hold him.

"I can't hold him!" He exclaims before he pushed off so Starscream could fire his blaster at them.

Optimus tried to warn the others but the blast hit Hot Shot quick and he fell back as smoke appeared. But while it did, Optimus had already jumped out of the way.

"This is just a distraction! Everyone back to headquarters!" Optimus shouted as he landed.

"OPTIMUS PRIME TRANSFORM!" And he transforms into a fire truck and drives off.

"Not so fast, Prime!" Starscream shouts as he flies fast to keep up with him, but suddenly he was blocked by the yellow and orange mech. The mech then flung Starscream down.

"DOUBLE ATTACK!" Shouted Hot Shot and Jetfire as the two runs in the hold him.

"Make that, triple!" Said the other green mech as he jumped high into the air and landed on top of him. But as soon as he did Starscream used his blaster to blast the three off him.

Starscream then stood up and pointed his finger at the cybertronian left standing. "Your next, old man!" He grunts.

"Landmine's the name. And you better remember it!" The Autobot named Landmine said as he takes a fighting stance along with Starscream.

"Oh I will," Starscream said. "I'll put it on your tombstone!"

Landmine then starts running at him and tries to punch him but Starscream dodges easily before he jumps back when Landmine kicks him which sends him to a near wall. Landmine then walks over to him.

"What was that about a tombstone?" He asked as he pointed his blaster at him. Then suddenly the ground beneath him crumbles.

"What in the blazes?!" Landmine exclaims as he was starting to float up. Starscream took this as an opportunity and starts getting up.

Before Landmine knew it, Starscream punched him so hard he flew up into the air and was floating up.

"Bon voyage, old man!" He smiles his farewells to him and fired four blasts at him.

"HELP ME!" Shouted Landmine as he screamed from the pain of the blasts as he was being sucked in the black hole.

"I will do what I can," Said a cybertronian in an elder voice, the cybertronian was big and was white with gold symbols on him. He pulled out a sword, and with one swing he summons a green portal, to which Landmine was then flown into before it closed when he entered.

"It is done," The cybertronian said, now satisfied that the old mech would be safe through where the portal had taken him before he fell to his knees.

"LANDMINE!" Shouted Jetfire when he saw his friend disappeared into the portal and gone to who knows where the elder cybertronian sent him.

* * *

Back on Earth, the pretty and their families were preparing the food.

"Erika, catch!" Itsuki says, throwing a volleyball over the net.

"Right back at ya, Itsuka!" Erika said as she passed the ball over the net.

"I got it!" Itsuki says run towards the volleyball.

"This is relaxing!" Coffret said, drinking his juice. Chypre agreed with him as she did the same with hers. Potpourri looks at Tsubomi, who was sitting down with them with a notebook in hand.

"Aren't you going to join them?" He asked her. Tsubomi looks up from her notebook, adjusting her glasses "Well, I'm planning on reading my notebook for a bit after what happened," She replied.

"That sounds nice," Yuri said agreeing as she walked over to her from the table. "I thought I would read myself. But I think I should help mom and the others with the food."

"Yeah, that sounds nice!" Tsubomi agreed as she held her notebook close to her chest.

"What's the book about Tsubomi?" Yuri asked.

"It's just my notebook about flowers I've seen," Tsubomi said holding her book out.

"Really?" Yuri and the fairies looked inside to see all types of flower.

"Wow, this is amazing, Tsubomi!" Chypre complimented. Tsubomi smiled before standing up and Yuri handed her book back.

"I think I wanna look around the lake of the bridge if that's okay with you guys?" Tsubomi says. Yuri, Coffret, and Potpourri looked at each other before smiling at her and nodded.

"Can I come too?" Chypre asked her.

"Sure," Tsubomi placed Chypre on her head and she acted as her doll self before walking towards her mother. "mom can I walk by myself to the bridge?"

"Sure Tsubomi, but be careful okay?" Her mother implied to her, holding her little baby sister, Futaba.

Tsubomi nodded before placing her glasses into her packet and walks off with her notebook with her and Chypre resting on her head.

Yuri smiled as she walked back to the adults to finish cooking and the fairies were finishing their drinks.

* * *

"So what are we looking for?" Chypre asked as Tsubomi walks through a rock canyon.

"Well, I'm trying to see if there are flowers here," Tsubomi said. "it's been a while since we've been here."

"Yeah, your right!" Chypre said. There was a brief silence between the two for a few minutes.

"This is getting awkward..." Tsubomi said a bit uncomfortable.

Chypre's bunny ears suddenly move when there suddenly came a 'humming' sound and the background started to glow a bit of a rainbow. Chypre looks up at the sky.

"Did you hear that?" She asked. Tsubomi was confused by this but she listened to the background for a few seconds before her eyes were wide.

"Yeah, I hear it!" Tsubomi says. "But where's it coming from?"

"Look!" Chypre yelled as she pointed up. Tsubomi looked up she saw something shining in the sky.

"What could that be?" Chypre asked looking at it.

"I'm not sure, Chypre," Tsubomi said. Then something flew by so fast and an earthquake happened which made the ground shake. This made Tsubomi yelp and she holds Chypre tight as she could to her.

"What was that?!" Chypre exclaimed.

"I don't know, but we better see what that was," Tsubomi said as she raced to the bridge towards the crash site.

Once she made it, it was smoking at the bottom of the bridge to the river but it was clear to see, it was a giant robot!

Tsubomi screamed in fright at this. "What is that?!"

"An alien!" Chypre exclaimed in surprised, then the hear some sound of metal clanking from it. "A giant alien robot!"

Then Tsubomi suddenly heard some groans from the machine as if it's in pain. "Chypre, it looks like its hurt!"

"We should go get the girls!" Chypre says, Tsubomi was running towards the other side of the bridge.

"No, you should go. I'll stay here and see what's wrong," Tsubomi says to her partner. "ask them to bring some rope and a toolbox!"

Chypre looks at her partner before nodded and fled. Tsubomi reaches to the end heads towards the bottom to reach the robot.

"Please be alright," She whispers worriedly for the large machine to be alright.

* * *

Back with the group, the girls sat down on a bench as Yuri's mom, Haruna Tsukikage, was passing the food around.

"This looks really great, Yuri's mom!" Erika said as she takes her chopstick.

"Thanks," Haruna says and walks off. The girls then take their chopsticks and start eating.

But Itsuki was the only one who didn't pick them up, she was looking around for her friend. "Hey, has anyone seen Tsubomi and Chypre?"

The girls thought of this further before starting to realize.

"Oh yeah, Tsubomi and Chypre went off to find flowers," Yuri answered looking at the group. "you don't think they got lost, do you?"

"Now that I think about, they have been gone for a little while," Erika said. "we should probably see if we could find them."

"GIRLS!" They all heard a familiar voice yelled out to them and they all turned to see Chypre flying over to them in distress. When they got there Tsubomi wasn't there and Yuri caught Chypre from the air so she wouldn't be seen from the others while the other pretty cure came to see.

"Chypre what's wrong?" Yuri asked as she held her up.

"There was this giant robot that came from the sky and crashed near us!" She explained.

They all fell silent at that, giant robot? That's unbelievable.

And then, Erika started laughing. Itsuka shots her a glare. "Erika!"

"A robot seriously? You must be joking!" Erika laughed at that. But when she looked at her friends they were all glaring at her. "... you serious?"

"Yes, and he needs help!" Chypre said impatiently. "Tsubomi asked me to ask you guys to bring rope to pull it out, and a toolbox!"

The girls became serious and stood up. "Come now, we're are pretty cures! We have to help out those who are in need!" Yuri said, they nodded and ran where Chypre ran to.

Tsubomi's grandmother, Kaoruko, looked up from her food as she watches them go off with some rope with them. "What are they up to?"

* * *

When the girls arrived at the crater, the five were shocked, to say the least. But they see Tsubomi was there with it and they raced towards her.

"Tsubomi!" Tsubomi looked up to see the other pretty cure and the fairies running to her. "Guys! You have the rope and toolbox?"

"Yup!" Erika holds the rope up. "Let's do this!"

The girls then started tieing the rope on the robot, they heard him groan at them, Tsubomi whispers a 'sorry' to him before continue to finish tieing the rope. Once they've finished, they all were at the edge of the crater with their hands on the rope.

"Okay, everybody ready?" Tsubomi says. "One, two, three, Pull!" the girls nodded before pulling the rope with all their might. They tried and tried but no such luck until they were suddenly pulled back and they had fallen on their bottoms and the pull had pulled the robot out of the crater easily. Tsubomi didn't know what that was until she saw a cherry blossom petal in the air. She looks up and sees that someone there, she smiled.

"We did it!" The fairies cheered as she and the girls. Then, the girls heard grunting and the fairies revert to dolls, the pretty cures looked up to see the robot had opened his eyes-err blue optics.

"Wh-What happened?" He grunted as he tries to stand up.

"D-Don't try to move, you could hurt yourself!" Tsubomi said as she and the girls walked over towards the robot who turned his head to them.

"Duh, this ain't nothing," The robot said shrugging off the pain. He looked around before looking down at the girls. "where am I?"

"You're in the mountains, of Kibougahana, in Japan," Yuri answered.

"Japan? So Earth huh? Never been there," Then Landmine stood up and looked down at the girls. "look, kids, I ain't suppose to be here."

"We can head deep into the forest that," Tsubomi said, Landmine nodded at that as he followed them behind.

"Good thinking there kid, you're are alright," Landmine said, Tsubomi blushed but she smiled.

When they reached a clearing they stopped walking and Landmine took this time and sat on his aft.

"Are you sure, alright?" Itsuki asked as Landmine flexed his hand.

"Well something in my arm doesn't feel quite right," Landmine replied. "but I can manage."

"Hey what's that then hm?" Erika said. Landmine and the girls look they saw a large crack that showed an endoskeleton arm and was sparking electricity.

"That must hurt really bad," Itsuka said in sympathy.

"Uh, it's just a scratch," Landmine says, but Erika doesn't believe him.

"No excuses, I'll patch it up!" Erika says, placing Coffret on her head before taking the toolbox.

"Can you really fix it, Erika?" Yuri asked her navy haired friend.

"Wires, relays, values, thread, fabric, needles," Nao muttered as she looked at the wound before giving them a smile. "yeah, I can manage!" Landmine looked down at the girls with curiously.

Nao worked on the arm as she had some vehicle articles spread around with her tools as she worked on him. "my dad actually taught me how to fix machines like this when I started driving so this will be a piece of cake!"

Landmine looks over to see Tsubomi, Itsuki, and Yuri had washcloths and started to wash his legs to clear them while the fairies were on their partners' heads.

"So uh, you girls aren't really afraid of me?" He asked them.

"Well, at first you looked really scary when I found you," Tsubomi said looking up at Landmine with a smile. "but I saw that you needed help. So I knew you weren't bad at all Mister robot."

"The names Landmine," Landmine corrected her.

"Nice to meet you Landmine," Tsubomi smiled.

"So how's a giant robot like you sitting in a crater in the middle of nowhere?" Erika asked, looking up from her work.

Landmine thought about it for a moment, should he tell them about what's happened? Well, it couldn't hurt, could it? They were helping him after all.

"Well," He started to begin his story.

* * *

_ Landmine: I come from a planet called Cybertron, not all that far from here galactically speaking_

_The scene showed the planet Cybertron in distress as Landmine continued._

_Landmine: Use to be a beautiful place but centuries of war had taken its toll..._

_The scene changed where it showed the empty streets of the planet before it shows two robots working. With Landmine and a blue and yellow mech was with him._

_Landmine: My people are called Autobots and our leader, is named Optimus Prime_

_Then Hot Shot, Optimus, and Jetfire walked over towards the two. "How are we doing, Scatter Shot?" Optimus asked the blue and yellow mech._

_"The sensor probes are patched into the mainframe grid," Scatter Shot replied as Hot Shot looked over at the computer._

_"We're receiving the data," He informed. "Red Alert is reporting in from the remote station."_

_Optimus then looked up. "Right, go ahead." He said in which a hologram appeared to show Red Alert._

_"Its... not good," Red Alert reported as it showed a big black in space. "as we feared. The destruction of Unicron has created a massive black hole."_

_"You're looking at the planet, Morentores," He informed them. "thankfully it's uninhabited."_

_Landmine: The unthinkable had finally happened. Our war against the Decepticons has created a monster. We blew in the universe itself! A massive hole had could grip planets apart in seconds!_

_Erika: A black hole!? Awesome!_

_Yuri: It's not 'awesome', Erika. It's horrible! Just think if it were to happen to our world!_

_Landmine: It was horrible! And we knew that Cybertron would be next, we had to do something!_

_The scene changed where it showed an arena where a lot of cybertronians were gathering around as Optimus Prime stood in the middle of it all with Jetfire, Hot Shot, and another green cybertronian with them._

_"Autobots!" Optimus announced as the scenes showed the black hole to everyone. "as you all know, our planet is in great danger. Rest assure we will a solution to that terrible crisis that is facing us."_

_"However," He continued as he looked around at the crowds. "to ensure the safety of each and every Autobot, we have no choice but to temporarily evacuate Cybertron."_

_Then Optimus turned over to Jetfire. "Jetfire," He said._

_"Right," Jetfire stepped forward and projected a hologram up where it shows an earth red fire truck._

_"Jetfire has been to our new home and brought back scan data of typical vehicles," Optimus explained as he walked up to the hologram. " this one is called, a fire engine."_

_Then he began to scan the hologram of the truck. Once the scanning was complete, he jumped high in the air._

_The background changed into shades of purple, magenta, and red as Optimus began his transformation. "Optimus Prime, Transform!" His head hid as his arms folded back to his back to create the front of the truck. His legs than were connected to form the wheels for the truck, then his jetpack flew in and combined with his truck to create to back._

_When it was done Optimus drove off as he honked his horn._

_Completed, he fell back on the ground as they all stared at him in awe. "Awesome!" Hot Shot complimented as he stared at Optimus's new form._

_"I was thinking of you guys when I scan these," Jetfire said to him and the other mech before showing two more holograms of a grass-green jeep and a sky blue Lamborghini._

_"That is soo me!" Hot Shot said in awe as he walked over towards the hologram of the Lamborghini as he scanned the vehicle._

_The green mech walked over to the jeep and liked it as much as Hot Shot was with the Lamborghini. "Rough and tough!" He said as he scanned to the vehicle as well._

_The background changed into shades of purple, magenta, and red as Hot Shot began his transformation. "Hot Shot, Transform!" His back panel reverted to form the glass front. His shoulder blades then were connected and his arms were tucked in to form the front and front wheels of the car. And finally, his feet were tucked in._

_"Up for speed!" He shouts when it was done as he drove off._

_Up next was Overhaul, his head was tucked in with the tire as he begins to transform. "Overhaul, transform!" His arms were pushed to the front and his hands were tucked in. Next, he bent his knees and tucked them in and he did the same with his feet._

_When it was done Overhaul punched the gas and drove off. "Ready to kick some butt!"_

_And finally, Jetfire as he too begins to transform. "Jetfire, Transform!" His head was tucked in first. His hands were also tucked in as his arms were shifting upward. Then his body pulled up to make the front of the plane. And finally, his legs were tucked in and was secured by the back and he was done._

_"Attractive, yet functional!" He says, flying off._

_After their transformations were complete they stood together, showing off to the crowd._

_"Now don't everyone pick the same one, there's plenty of vehicles on Earth," Jetfire says as he showed every vehicle on his projector._

_"Everyone must scan a new form to conceive our presence on Earth," Optimus Prime explained. "this is rule number one; From now on, we are robots in disguise!" _

* * *

Tsubomi looked at him with a spark in her eyes while listening to Landmine's story as she finished cleaning his legs. Yuri thought the same as well, this 'Optimus Prime' seems like a really good leader, a true leader. She smiled as she adjusted her glasses.

"Optimus thought you humans would be scared of us," Landmine said.

"Thousands of giant robots from outer space? Yeah, we'd probably be," Itsuki says.

Landmine chuckled at that. "Oh yeah, I see your point." He says.

"I wouldn't!" Erika pipes in. "After all, the pretty cures are there!"

"Erika!" The other three exclaimed.

"Ops!" Erika covered her mouth.

"'Pretty Cure?' What is that?" Landmine asked them.

Tsubomi looked down as she was pointing her fingers together, trying to make an excuse. "W-Well... their..."

"Their legendary warriors that help around the city," Itsuki explained. Tsubomi sighed in relief.

"Really? That sounds interesting, but back to the story. We had no place else to go,"

* * *

_Landmine: the space bridge to Earth was the only way to evacuate everyone and it wasn't easy. I'm not even sure if everyone got away in time!_

_The flashback showed everyone going to the space bridge and were all in a crowd at the tall tower as Overhaul was evacuating everyone inside._

_"Hurry everyone!" Overhaul shouts._

_Tsubomi: So to get away from the black hole 'everybody' had to get off the planet?_

_Landmine: Yup. But right then..._

_"Huh?" Overhaul looked to his left at the sound, Optimus was walking around the control room when everything was shaking._

_"What's going on?" Optimus asked Scatter Shot._

_"It's some kind of warp," Exclaimed Scatter Shot. "and its right on top of us!" Optimus and other Autobots went up top to investigate, but what awaited them was something they didn't expect. They all stood in front of the portal._

_Landmine: We were speechless, nobody had seen anything like it! But that was nothing compared to what happened next._

_Erika: What?! WHAT?!_

They all were ready in a fighting stance if it attacked, and what came out was a vehicle that was mirage, gold and white colors.

_Landmine: Hold your horses! I'm getting to that, it was a space ship. Not a modern space ship, this one was made up of gears and clockwork and stuff. And then..._

_The background changed into shades of gray and red as the vehicle began his transformation. "Vector Prime, Transform!" The bottom back folded up to form the legs, his back was hilted and he face was shown. He flexed his fingers and arms as a shooter was attached to his shoulder. The gears of clockwork were turning inside of him and he posed after it was done._

_The mech then stood before the Autobots in his robot form. The Autobots were awed at the sight of him, but they didn't lose their stance._

_"Are you a friend or a foe?" Optimus asked the mysterious mech before him._

_"He looks, ancient," Hot Shot says, looking at the mech's armor design as three little robots appeared with him. "_really_ ancient!"_

_"I am Vector Prime," The mech introduced himself. "keeper of space and time."_

_"Vector Prime?!" Optimus gasped._

_"We must act quickly if we are to save Cybertron," Vector Prime says. "listen to my tale." _

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes part 1 of the episode!**

**Erika: Nani(What)?! Why are you making it into parts I wanna see what's happening!**

**Author: Eh! This chapter's becoming longer by the minute! You'll get the next one in the next two days after!**

**Erika: Okay...**

**Author: Anyways, hope you all will love my anime summer updates! Like and follow the story if you liked it! See you next time!**


	2. Fallen! Autobots, Precure! Roll out! 2

_The flashback then displayed the galaxy as he tells his tale to the Autobots about the space bridges. It first showed the colony in space before it displays the solar system._

_Vector Prime: Years ago, the cybertronians imagined space bridges that could connect the entire universe,_

_Then, it displayed four different color keys with different symbols on them._

_Vector Prime: Chips set out into the galaxy, each carrying a cyber planet key. A tiny fragment of the spark of Primus, the very life force of Cybertron. Each key contained enough power to any planet into a mear image of Cybertron._

_Vector Prime: But somehow, Cybertron lost contact with the fleets and the cyber planet keys were lost forever._

_After that, Vector Prime turn off his projector as he looked at the Autobots in the computer room._

_"And these keys can stop the black hole?" Optimus Prime asked._

_"Indeed," Vector says, placing his sword back on his back. "we must find the cyber planet keys and open the omega lock. Thereby restoring the power of Primus."_

_The Autobots looked at each other, unsure by this plane of this ancient cybertronian. But they weren't alone in that, Optimus Prime did too.  
_

_Vector Prime saw this, and he hoped it didn't would be what he thinks it could be. "Do you doubt my words?" He asked. Optimus said nothing. So he asked again. "Do you doubt Primus?"_

_Optimus looked into Vector Primes face, he sees that he was being serious. He can tell by looking into his magenta optics, Optimus thought for a moment. Thinking if this was such a good idea and if this mech's words were true._

_"How can we find these keys?" He asked._

_"With this map," Vector Prime then pulled out an orange sphere that was showing a diamond shape to the group._

_Landmine: Vector Prime said he had the synchronize map or something, I didn't really get it_

_Landmine: Anyway, that's where we were when the Decepticons attacked._

_Erika: Attacked?_

_Yuri: What do Decepticons look like?_

* * *

Landmine looked at Yuri as he answered as Erika was putting the finishing touch. "Kind of like us, but their evil."

Erika then closed it. "And done!" She announced. Landmine looked at his arm and was surprised to find that the wound was completely fixed.

"Wow, you sure work fast," Landmine says.

Erika wipes the sweat from her forehead as she grinned at him. "Of course I do! I'm a fashion designer of course!" She says, proudly.

"And if only you could be more mature," Yuri says, adjusting her glasses.

"Hey!" Erika shouts. Landmine chuckles as he stands up. Erika, Tsubomi, and Itsuki hold their 'dolls' and they all walked together through the forest with Yuri with them holding the toolbox Erika almost foolishly left behind.

"Hey what are those?" Landmine questioned, kneeling down and looked down at the 'dolls' in the girls' arms.

"Oh, these?" Itsuki says, looking down at Potpourri. "These are our dolls. This one's name is Potpourri."

Landmine looked at the other two. "And what about you two?"

Tsubomi looked at Chypre. "Mine's name is Chypre."

Erika holds hers out in front of his face. "And mine is Coffret!"

Landmine looks at Coffret, he pokes him. "They're... cute?"

"Thanks!" Erika giggled as he smiled at him. But then, when Landmine pulls his hand back, Coffret's nose snuffled from the dust Landmine's finger had from the dirt. And then, he sneezed.

"AHCO!" Coffret sneezed. The girls jumped back at that, Coffret rubbed his nose before looking at the group. "Uh oh..."

"Coffret!" Erika exclaimed

"Uh, guys?" Itsuki says, the girls looked up to Landmine but he didn't move at all.

"Um, Landmine? You okay?" Tsubomi asked the mech. Chypre, Coffret, Potpourri floated up from their partners' arms and floats on his head and pokes him.

"I... did I hit my helm so hard that I'm seeing things?" Landmine questioned.

Tsubomi scratches the back of her head. "Well, remember how we said about the pretty cures?"

"Yeah?" Landmine titled his head.

"Well..."

* * *

Somewhere up in the sky, an air force plane was flying up and scouting the air, enjoying the sights.

"Bulldog to Mother hane, I'm bringing this bird back to the nest, over," The pilot said.

"Roger that, Bulldog, your cleared 1, 0, 9, over," The command said back.

Just then, the same humming and light as before came down glowing in the sky that scared the pilot.

"Huh? Mother hane, am I alone out here, ove-?" He asked but then an orange fiery sphere flew past him.

"Bulldog, please repeat the message, over?" The sphere was on top of the plane and started scanning it.

"It's on my six down wing, some kind of vehicle!" The pilot says, not realizing it was scanning him.

"Oh yeah!" The Decepticon says jump in the air as the background became different shades of blue as he transforms. "Now this is a shape that could do some damage!"

Once he was finished, he flew up into the air, feeling as free as a bird. "Megatron to old Thundercracker to look for Autobots."

The blue Decepticon, Thundercrack, looked through the mountain of trees to find them. He looks to his left to see a spark. He sees that it was Landmine walking with four humans and three weird things floating with them.

"And darn if I didn't find me one!" Thundercracker said. "I can't just shoot him in the back! Wouldn't be civil! I'll give him a heads up first, then, I'll shoot him in the back!"

And with that Thundercracker started to fly towards them.

* * *

Landmine and the pretty cure were walking through the forest as they explained to him everything about them. The fairies were sitting on Landmine's shoulders.

"So let me get this straight," Landmine starts. "you're saying that. You guys are 'the' pretty cures that you were talking about."

"Yup," Erika nodded.

"And these little guys are fairies that help transform you girls into pretty cures." Landmine looks at the fairies.

"Yeah!" Chypre says.

"But that's not all we do!" Potpourri says, floating on his shoulder. "We can help them any way we can!"

"Huh, that's actually pretty neat," Landmine says. "that means you girls are like Autobots but on Earth."

"It seems that way," Itsuki says.

"Hey there, Autobot!" A voice said. The group looked up to see a fighter jet in the air, it frightened the fairies so they flew to their partners' and their hold them.

"Is that a talking plane?" Tsubomi questioned, looking at the sky blue plane.

"Decepticon," Landmine growled, knowing who that Decepticon is in the skies.

"You mean the bad guys?" Erika asked.

"Hears a little 'Going Away' present!" Thundercracker says and he fires some missiles at the group. The girls gasped as the missiles were heading towards them.

"Get down!" Landmine took this chance and covered the girls with his body from the missiles. The missiles fired and send massive explosions but thankfully they didn't hit them.

The girls coughed from the smoke as Landmine stood up. "Are you girls alright?"

"We're fine," Tsubomi says.

"That guy sure is lousy at shooting," Erika commented.

"We have to stop him!" Tsubomi says.

"I'll handle him!" Landmine says standing in front of them. "you girls run off. I'll catch up!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Erika questioned him. "We're gonna help you one way or another!"

"That's right!" Itsuki said, Yuri agreed.

"Girls..." Landmine awed at their bravery. Tsubomi and the pretty cures stood in front of him.

"You ready girls!" They nodded. "Alright!"

Erika, Tsubomi, and Itsuki held there perfumes and opened them. Erika and Tsubomi held theirs close before spinning together. Yuri summons her purple heart seed, Itsuki and Potpourri hug each other as Potpourri hear broach glowed. "Precure Seeds, go!" Chypre, Coffret, and Potpourri shout as they summoned a blue, pink, and yellow heartseeds. The three grabbed theirs and held them up and all four of them shouts. "Precure, open my heart!" The three placed them in their perfumes while Yuri placed hers in the heart pot's tap and placed it in and looked in the mirror and it lit up.

Itsuki sprayed some on her dressing as she circles it. Erika and Tsubomi spin around with petals circling around them. Purple rose petals were all around Yuri as she spins. Itsuki was shown with a top that resembles a tube top lined in orange with puffed sleeves as she sprays. Tsubomi and Erika's tops appear, they connected their arms together and spins around together and the petals formed their skirts, boots, and tights. Next, Itsuki sprayed her chest and arms to form two cuffs and a gold ribbon sewn to the front, adorned by a turquoise heart gem on a silver base. Tsubomi's two ponytails flew up and connected together to make one single bright pink ponytail. Erika cupped her face as she spins and her hair became longer and turned cyan. Itsuki flung her hair back and it turned yellow, Yuri came out of the petals with her outfit and her turned light lavender with a purple rose in her hair.

Tsubomi and Erika placed their perfumes in pouches and Yuri pull the ends of her front hair back creating a streak. Finally, Itsuki's finished and she starts kicking the air with her eyes now yellow. Tsubomi and Erika's eyes were also turned the same color as their hair and they both held their hands before striking a pose.

"The flower that spreads throughout the land," Tsubomi held her hands together before they opened like a flower blooming and then struck a pose. "Cure Blossom!"

"The flower that flutters by the ocean winds," Erika held her hands together before they opened like a flower blooming and then struck a pose. "Cure Marine!"

"The flower that bathes in the sunlight," Itsuki held her hands together before they opened like a flower blooming and then struck a pose. "Cure Sunshine!"

"The flower that glistens in the light of the moon," Yuri held her hands together before they opened like a flower blooming and then struck a pose. "Cure Moonlight!"

Blossom and Marine tapped their chests presenting two glowing hearts before grabbing them and they struck a pose with Sunshine and Moonlight as they all shout. "Heartcatch Precure!"

Landmine's eyes grew wide in shock at the girls' transformation. He couldn't believe his optics. He couldn't believe even more when the fairies with them transformed into capes and they all flew up into the air to him.

"Wait!" Landmine tried to call out but they were too far to reach.

"Oh man, that was a waste of perfectly good missiles!" Thundercracker growled in anger. "I'll get him this time!"

"No, you won't!" A voice shouts. Thundercracker looks over and sees a group of four girls with capes there in fighting stances.

"Oh yeah? Take this!" Thundercracker launched three missiles at them fast.

"Look out!" Landmine warned them.

However, the precure didn't seem fazed by this attack as Sunshine appeared in front of them and held her hands out.

"Sunflower Aegis!" She shouts and a large glowing sunflower appeared and blocked off the missiles.

"What then?!" Thundercracker exclaimed and was stunned by this attack. The Autobot, Landmine was awe and stunned as well by it. But the precure were not done yet.

Blossom charges her fist, which glows in bright pink light. "Blossom Impact!" She shouts and unleashes it on Thundercracker with a punch. This hits Thundercracker hard which sent him flying up.

"My turn!" Cried Marine. She then draws a circle of water drops with her hand. Then she shouts, "Marine Shoot!", and punches the bubbles towards the enemy with both of her hands. A bunch of bubbles came hitting Thundercracker.

He growls. "Your gonna pay for that!" Thundercracker then flew fast at Marine but Moonlight appeared in front of her and launches her hand on Thundercracker's front stopping him. "What?!"

Moonlight then calmy shouts. "Moonlight Silver Impact!" Then her hand begins to glow and the impact hits Thundercracker hard. Thundercracker shooks this off and growls in anger.

"You brats are in for it now!" He shouted out.

Then, something came flying out of the trees and was flying towards him, it was a fire truck, and Landmine knew exactly how it was!

"I hope you all don't mind if I 'but' in?" Optimus says, bumping into Thundercracker hard enough to send him flying.

"Where the heck did he come from?!" Thundercracker questioned, almost crashing into the trees.

"Whoa, a talking fire engine!" Marine gasped, watching the vehicle with sparkles in her eyes.

"I think that's the leader," Blossom says, realizing that the leader had protected them.

Moonlight looked back at Landmine. "Landmine, was that Optimus Prime?"

Landmine smiled as he watched his leader in the air. "Yeah."

Meanwhile, Optimus Prime was chasing Thundercracker around the air trying to escape him.

"Oh man!" Thundercrack exclaimed as Optimus was following him to the canyons. "I gotta turn this here table!"

Thundercracker flew behind Optimus and started firing at him.

"Take your best shot!" Optimus challenged as he flew fast from the missiles. But two of them became close and then an explosion happened.

"I got him, I got-huh, what the?" Thundercracker didn't see him so he transformed back, but that was a mistake as there waiting for him was Optimus Prime, in his robot form, with his mouth guard on.

"That was your best shot Thundercracker? That's just sad," Optimus says, before he pulls out two large canons. "here's mine."

"How's this?" Thundercracker then launched four missiles at the Autobot leader, but he was fazed by it.

"Jeez nice fireworks," Optimus said sarcastically, still unimpressed, he fired his launchers and the explosions sent Thundercracker flying. "Decepticon to the corner market!"

Thundercracker screamed as he was sent flying, but before a red portal teleported him away. Then Optimus opened his comm.

"Optimus Prime to Search Team, I found Landmine!" The group, Scatter Shot, Overhaul, Hot Shot, and Jetfire were flying in the air when they heard the news from their leader.

"Oh, that's great news Optimus!" Jetfire said relieved. "we're on our way!"

* * *

Once everyone was there, they were all near a cliff side where the girls changed back and stood in front of the Autobots, plus Vector Prime, as they stood before them.

"Um, my names Tsubomi Hanasaki, i-it's nice to meet you all!" Tsubomi said, lowered her head out of respect.

"I'm Erika Kurumi!" Erika says, grinning at them with a wink.

"I'm Itsuki Myoudouin," Itsuki said, also lowered her head.

"And I'm Yuri Tsukikage," Yuri says, lowered her head. "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Eh, I'm Jetfire," Jetfire says.

"Uh, what's with the bowing, we're not Primus-ARK!" Hot Shot said before Landmine elbowed his stomach to shut him. "Um, I mean, I'm Hot Shot."

"The names Overhaul," Overhaul said.

"Scatter Shot, please to meet ya," Scatter Shot said.

"You guys know me!" Landmine chuckled, the girls' followed him when they raised there heads.

"Optimus," Jetfire looked at Optimus. "we have to tell them. About what happened to the map."

"Look, I didn't want to tell any humans about the danger until we had time to formulate a plan," Optimus tells him. "but you are right. These kids are part of this now, and they did help protect Landmine."

Optimus looked back at the girls' who are waiting to find out what happened. "The Decepticons have stolen the map, while we went out to find Starscream."

* * *

_The flashback showed Vector Prime with Scatter Shot looking over the map as they were calculating the coordinates._

_"Just a few more moments," Vector Prime muttered as the map flashes. It was complete, it shut itself off and Vector Primes grabbed it. "it is done."_

_"I'm glad," Scatter Shot sighed. "now let's bug out!"_

_"'Bug'?" Vector Prime questioned. Just then the ground shook._

_"What's going on?!" Scatter Shot exclaimed as they looked and see a red portal appeared and someone walked out of it. A large Decepticon with purple horns and gold plate emerged from it as the portal disappeared._

_"No, Vector Prime, run!" Scatter Shot shouted and ran towards the mech to stall him. But with one swop he knocked Scatter Shot out._

_"Who are you?" Vector Prime asked._

_"Vector Prime sir, thank goodness I found you," The mech said. "we must act quickly before those fiendish Autobot's return." The mech started walking towards Vector Prime._

_"I don't understand," Vector Prime says as the mech continued walking towards him._

_"Those evil transformers would steal the power of Primus," He said. "we must the cybernetic keys first. Please, give me the map." The mech held his servo out to Vector Prime. Vector Prime looked down at the hand with curiosity._

_"N... No," Scatter Shot struggle to say as he tries to sit up. "don't...!"_

_"I..." Vector Prime looks up at the mech. Before finally, he slowly but sternly starts to give it. "perhaps you are right."_

_The mech smiled wickedly, when Vector Prime saw this he tried to pull the map away. "No, you are the evil one!"_

_But the mech was having none of that and he grabbed the map and pulls it. "You shall-" The mech interrupts him by slamming him to the side. He laughs wickedly as he now has the map he needed for his plans._

_"You pathetic old fool," The mech says. "why this is almost to easy for me."_

_"It's not over yet, _Megatron_," The mech, Megatron, turns and sees Optimus standing by the doorway._

_"Optimus Prime..." Megatron turns to him as he chuckles at the sight of him as he and Optimus get into a fighting stance. "Oh, how I have looked forward to this moment."_

_The two leaders then ran to each other and slammed their masses that created an explosion of force. The two struggled to hold each other down but Megatron won by electrocuting Optimus by his arm, he pulled back from it but he was done yet._

_The background changed into shades of purple, magenta, and red with the haft of his vehicle as Optimus began his transformation. "Optimus Prime, Super Mode!" His legs on the back titled and became apart of his feet as two busters were attached. Then the rest of the haft slammed to his back and he was given a mouth guard._

_Once it was done, he landed on the ground again. Megatron was stunned by this, he was about to leave thinking that he was done but it seems that Optimus still has a few tricks up his sleeves._

_"What? so," Megatron says. Optimus points him with his index finger, heroically._

_"If you think you're leaving here with map Megatron, you've got another thing coming!" He says, and he punches Megatron straight in the face and does it again. Megatron regards his poser and growls at Optimus._

_Optimus stood before him. "This is your last chance, Megatron. Hand over that map!" Megatron growls at this, but he saw threw Optimus's windshield that Scatter Shot was sneaking up behind him. Megatron smirked at this, he waited, and then he stepped aside when Scatter Shot tried to slam him. Optimus gasped at this but it was too late and he and Scatter Shot were slammed into a wall. Megatron used this and hit the two with his electricity._

_Megatron laughed at his accomplishment. "Oh you can not defeat me Optimus Prime, and once I possess the power of Primus, I shall make the universe crumble."_

_Vector Prime was having none of that and he tried to attack him with his sword but Megatron countered it and held the sword with his servos. Vector Prime struggled to slash him but it was no use._

_"Begone, old man!" Megatron said and slammed Vector Prime to the ceiling. It hit him through the ceiling, this caught the Autobot's outside and they went to investigate._

_"Hey!" Hot Shot shouts and he and Jetfire transformed and went to the sight._

_"The Decepticons are getting away!" Jetfire shouts._

_An explosion occurred and Megatron ran out of it. "The map is mine! You Autobots are doomed!" He jumps onto Starscream and he laughs as he was flying off into a red portal._

* * *

The pretty cure stared at Vector Prime is disbelief. Vector Prime didn't look at them, the shame of what he has done to the one thing that would bring back Cybertron into the hands of the Decepticons.

"Vector Prime, sir? Can you make another map?" Itsuki asked him. Vector Prime looked at her.

"No young one, I can not," Vector Prime says. Tsubomi saw that his face was sad, she couldn't bear to see him so hopeless. She stood in front of him.

"But we can't give up yet! There has to be another way! " Tsubomi says. "You've collected the data before. Can't you do it again?"

"Perhaps, but the black hole grows ever larger. We may not have time to make another," Vector Prime says, then his chest glowed. "Minicons, come forth!"

Then three glowing orbs came from his chest and start circling around the ground, one of them was close to Yuri that tripped and her book fell off her pocket it. The book was opened and it displayed pictures of vehicles on the illustrations.

"Ow..." Yuri groaned. She was about to stand when three robots appeared before them. The one in the middle was red and white, the left was green, and the right was navy blue.

"Minicons, begin scanning," The middle one said. Looking down at the pictures as he scanned them and the two followed him.

The background changed into a cybernetic kind as they begin to transform. "Jolt, Transform!" He folded his arms together and folded his legs up and he became a helicopter. The left one didn't speak as it transformed. He folds the back up and connected his arms to his legs and he was a race car. The last one didn't speak as well but still transformed. He connected his arms and pulled his head back as his legs were bent and folded to make a jeep.

The girls were awe at the sight of the transformers before them. Erika ran towards then despite Itsuki yelling for her to stop, she stopped in front of them and beamed.

"Woah! Who are you guys?!" Erika asked. The three then transformed back to their robot forms.

"Minicon Data Rechrivle Team, at your service I am Jolt and these are Six-Speed and Reverb!" Jolt said, with Six-Speed and Reverb at his side. "ready for action!"

"So where do we start?" Itsuki asked.

"What is our current location?" Jolt asked.

"Planet Earth," Chypre said, floating next to them.

"Never heard of it!" Jolt says. Chypre sighed in annoyance.

"Well that's one thing down," Yuri picks her book up from the ground and dusted it before holding it. "what else is there?"

Jolt gasped so suddenly that everyone jumped back a bit. Jolt then pointed at the cover of Yuri's book.

"Your book!" Jolt shouts. Yuri was confused by this, she looks down at her book cover, it showed a picture of a circle with a cross and was a shade of lavender.

"What? My book?" Yuri questioned. Tsubomi and the girls looked at the cover, it didn't seem so different at all. But Vector Prime and the Minicons say otherwise.

"By the Allspark," Vector Prime gasped. Yuri held her book up for them to see.

"It's just a cover picture that my mother had imprinted on my book," Yuri explains.

"It bears the image of the Omega Lock!" Vector Prime says. Yuri looks back at her book.

"What? It's just a picture of a rock band my mother liked to watch," Yuri says. "she says its suppose to be a picture of Atlantis."

"Oh yeah, my sister has one too, she has it in a shirt!" Erika says.

Optimus looks at Vector Prime. "But, what could it mean?"

"It means that the Omega Lock may well be hidden here on Earth," He explains. "and with it. A duplicate map."

The girls looked at each other, they thought that they were done protecting the Earth. As it turns out, this was only the begin of a new adventure.

Optimus then looked at everyone. "Alright everyone, we'll start looking for the Omega Lock. But until then, we must find a place to build our base."

Tsubomi and the girls looked at each other before Tsubomi had an idea in mind. She walks over to Optimus was Chypre right behind her.

"Hey, Optimus?" Tsubomi says.

Optimus looks down at her. "Yes, Ms. Hanasaki?"

"You could call me Tsubomi, Optimus," Tsubomi tells him.

"Alright, Tsubomi, what is it that you wanted to ask?" Optimus asked.

Tsubomi beams. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes our second part of the episode, it's fun to make this crossover! Now let's answer some(one) comment!**

**Review 1: Your welcome! I was actually waiting for someone to do the same as well! But there wasn't so I had to come up one, I was planning on doing this with Smile Pretty Cure but when I watched Heartcatch I knew this would be it! And thank you for the support!**

**Well, that's all for me, everyone! See ya at the next one!**


	3. Haven, Protect the base everyone!

The next day, everyone was in the forest of Kibougahana by the canyons as everyone was walking around exploring it while Jolt decided to fly around it as they have followed Tsubomi there.

"I figured that since you guys needed a base as far away from humans of Kibougahana, I figured you'd want to build it here," Tsubomi explained as she leads them through the canyons.

"I'm surprised you did, Tsubomi," Yuri says looking around the ridges. "there's even enough iron aura on the walls to shield any electromagnetic commissions."

Erika slumps forward. "Speak Japanese please!" She pleads.

"Oh Erika," Coffret sighed.

"What Yuri means is that this is the perfect place for a secret base," Itsuki says as Potpourri was resting in her arms.

"Oh," Erika says now understanding it.

"My grandma was planning on using this place as a site to start planting new species of flowers when she was younger," Tsubomi explained as Scatter Shot begins to scan the area. " but instead she uses this place as my own playground garden when I was little. But I figured you all would want it more then it is."

"That's interesting, Tsubomi," Scatter Shot says finishing the scanning.

"Thanks, Scatter Shot!" Tsubomi beamed. Scatter Shot looked up at Optimus Prime.

"Well, the walls are solid enough and Itsuki's right. Should provide plenty of natural shields and as Tsubomi says it's far away from human activity," Scatter Shot explained to him. "this looks like our best bet Optimus."

Optimus nodded in understanding before looking at everyone. "Alright, we need to get everything set up before sundown, you got that team?"

"Roll out!" "Right/You got it!" They agreed. The pretty cure also agreed as well.

"This is going to be so fun!" Potpourri cheered which made everyone chuckled at her cuteness, even Optimus and Vector Prime. Then, Jolt came back after that.

"Ariel Survey complete," He says before transforming back landing down.

Next, the group huddled together as Scatter Shot showed them the layout of the base they will be building.

"Comand Center," Scatter Shot says, showing a bricked layout the first floor.

"Communications Ray," Showing a satellite.

"Energon Reactors," Showing the back of the building.

"And Central Data Processing," Scatter Shot finished explaining. "looks like we got everything."

"What? Are you kidding?" Erika says looking at the layout with disguised "I just think you could use a more, different and affected."

"You mean _efficient_?" Yuri corrected her. Erika pouted at that.

"Same thing!" She shouts.

"So? What's wrong?" Scatter Shot questioned, not sure why she asked that.

"Seriously?!" Erika yelled. "There's no electricity, ventilation, and if you haven't already noticed there aren't any bathroom!"

She gives him a wink and holds out her index finger as she beams. "'You gotta add more love into your work to make everyone smile!' That's my dad's quote for something that everyone can enjoy, k? You should organize everything around a central hub, with easy access with all the other workplaces."

"Um," Scatter Shot was still confused by what she said, shutting down the projector.

"Wow, you really know business huh, Erika?" Coffret commented. Erika beamed at that.

"When your family runs a store as big as mine you gotta know how to run it!" Erika says.

"Oh wait, you mean like this?" Jolt says before showing a layout of the base with more of a can shape and a bit like a satellite.

"Cool! It looks like one of those bases from a comic book Itsuki read to me!" Potpourri says, with sparkles in her eyes.

"Well, I mean it's a start, but sure!" Erika says, giving a thumbs up.

"I don't really see the difference, do you?" Landmine asked, not noticing anything different.

"I guess its some weirdo Earth thing," Overhaul says.

Erika frowned at that remark. "Excuse me?! That's just rude as heck!" She yelled out in anger. The Autobots' realized what they just said and tried to say something to defend themselves from that accusation.

"Alright!" Optimus says. Everyone looked up at him. "Who's up for construction duty? Autobot's sound off!"

"Landmine!"

"Scatter Shot!"

"Overhaul!"

"Jetfire!"

"Jolt!"

"Hot Shot!"

Optimus nodded at them, as he was about to pull out his weapon a voice interrupted him.

"Optimus?" Optimus looks down to see the girls all looking up at him, the one who spoke was Tsubomi was the one who spoke. "Do you think you we could help out as well?"

Optimus thought about this. "Well, we could use all we need... So sure! The more the merrier is what you humans say right?"

"Yeah!" The girls cheered.

Erika, Tsubomi, and Itsuki held there perfumes and opened them. Erika and Tsubomi held theirs close before spinning together. Yuri summons her purple heart seed, Itsuki and Potpourri hug each other as Potpourri hear broach glowed. "Precure Seeds, go!" Chypre, Coffret, and Potpourri shout as they summoned a blue, pink, and yellow heartseeds. The three grabbed theirs and held them up and all four of them shouts. "Precure, open my heart!" The three placed them in their perfumes while Yuri placed hers in the heart pot's tap and placed it in and looked in the mirror and it lit up.

Itsuki sprayed some on her dressing as she circles it. Erika and Tsubomi spin around with petals circling around them. Purple rose petals were all around Yuri as she spins. Itsuki was shown with a top that resembles a tube top lined in orange with puffed sleeves as she sprays. Tsubomi and Erika's tops appear, they connected their arms together and spins around together and the petals formed their skirts, boots, and tights. Next, Itsuki sprayed her chest and arms to form two cuffs and a gold ribbon sewn to the front, adorned by a turquoise heart gem on a silver base. Tsubomi's two ponytails flew up and connected together to make one single bright pink ponytail. Erika cupped her face as she spins and her hair became longer and turned cyan. Itsuki flung her hair back and it turned yellow, Yuri came out of the petals with her outfit and her turned light lavender with a purple rose in her hair.

Tsubomi and Erika placed their perfumes in pouches and Yuri pull the ends of her front hair back creating a streak. Finally, Itsuki's finished and she starts kicking the air with her eyes now yellow. Tsubomi and Erika's eyes were also turned the same color as their hair and they both held their hands before striking a pose.

The Autobots, except Landmine, were awe and stunned at the sight of the girls' transformation. They couldn't believe their optics!

"We're ready, Optimus!" Blossom says. Optimus nodded and pulls out his rifle.

"Fire!" And then he fired it at a wall.

Next, Jeffire tried it. "Turbine wind!" He released a huge gust of wind and shattered a wall instantly.

"Ground pound!" Overhaul holds his servos together and smashed another wall.

Next, Hot Shot kicked off a wall. "Turbo kick!"

"Way to go Hot Shot!" Marine says.

"Thanks, Erika-" Hot Shot says but Marine interrupted him.

"It's 'Cure Marine' to you!" She says, waving her finger at him. "Now it's time I show you what I can do!"

She then draws a circle of water drops with her hand. And shouts. "Marine Shoot!" and punches the bubbles towards the enemy with both of her hands. A bunch of bubbles came hitting on the wall and it came crumbling.

"Woah!" Hot Shot says, stunned by Marine's attack.

"Alright, it's my turn now," Sunshine appears in front of an orange background and draws a circle with both of her hands. The circle consists of little spots of light. She shouts "Sunshine Flash!" she waves the spots towards the wall and it crumbled down.

"Amazing," Overhaul awed at this.

"You're up, Moonlight!" Sunshine shouts.

"Right!" Moonlight nodded. Moonlight launched her fist on the wall and calmy shouts, "Moonlight Silver Impact!" Then her hand begins to glow and the impact hits the wall and it was destroyed.

"Right on!" Scatter Shot says.

Blossom charges her fist, which glows in bright pink light. "Blossom Impact!" She shouts and unleashes it on the wall.

"Yay, go Precures! Go Autobots!" The fairies cheered for their friends.

"I'm ready Prime!" Landmine says, wanting to get into the action as well.

"Now hold on Landmine," Optimus says, placing a servo on his shoulder. "you're not fully recovered yet. And I need you at a hundred percent before we go after Megatron again." And with that, he walked off to join the others.

"Start clearing some of this debris!" Optimus says. Landmine growled as he slumped his shoulders in disappointment. Blossom looked up at him, noticing that he was upset about something. She wanted to go and ask him what's wrong but she needs to finish with the work here.

"Hey Hot Shot, I bet I can clear off this debris in a matter of seconds!" Marine says when Hot Shot was kicking the walls of the canyon. He looked back at her in question.

"Hah! Think you could do that?" Hot Shot says.

"Wanna bet on it?" Marine challenged. Then she gets into a stance and starts charging. To Hot Shot, it was like watching her trying to go super.

"What is she doing?" Jetfire says, walking towards the two.

"I don't know," Hot Shot shrugged. "we bet that she would clear this debris in a matter of seconds."

"Really now?" Jetfire says unimpressed.

"Wait, why is she glowing?" He asked. The two Autobots' turned to see Marine glowing cyan.

"Wait, just a nano-klik-"

"Marine-!"

"Wait, wait, wait-!"

"Wait, Marine-!"

"-Dynamite!"

***BOOM!* **

* * *

While that was happening the fairies were on the cliff side of the construction with Vector Prime looking over the symbol as the fairies were watching the other Autobots' and Precures' working and destroying the canyon.

"I bet Optimus could hit that boulder up on the ridge!" Potpourri says.

"Potpourri, please don't..." Chypre says before looking where Hot Shot, Jetfire, Jolt, and Marine was. And it doesn't look pretty.

"I feel so sorry for those guys," Coffret says looking at the debris that Marine cleared up, but also at the Autobots that were covered in burns.

"Yup," Just then, a screeching sound was heard around them and they covered their ears. "Ark! That sound-!"

"It seems impossible, but it can not be a coincidence," Vector Prime muttered under his breath.

"Hey, Vector Prime! What's with this weird sound?!" Vector Prime looks back at the fairies and saw that they were covering their ears.

"It's hurting our ears!" Potpourri whined as she and the other two were holding their ears.

"That 'weird sound' you speak of is the transonic signal even off by the Omega-Lock," Vector Prime says to the little creatures. "it seems that you alone can hear its call. The fate of the universe rest with you three."

"It does?" The fairies say, confused and stunned.

* * *

Somewhere, where it was a dark and hot place. It was covered in fire, but it seems it be ineffective for Starscream and Megatron as they looked through the portal of planet Earth.

"Who cares what the Autobots are doing on Earth, we have the map, we should be looking for the Cyber-planet keys," Starscream says annoyed at Megatron.

Megatron hummed. "Not yet, you heard Thundercracker's report. They're up to something."

"But once we have the Cyber-planet keys, Optimus and the Autobots will cower before us!" Starscream says. "What good will their plans be then?"

"I really don't like surprises," Megatron says. "first we visit Earth. Then we search for the keys."

Starscream smirked at that.

* * *

After they were done, the girls' transformed back into their citizen outfits as they walked through the halls of the base. As they did, their fairies explained to the girls' what had happened to them while they were working.

"If Vector Prime is right about this then you three are the only ones who can find it," Yuri says after they were done.

"So the Autobots really need our help then," Tsubomi says. The girls looked up at the long hole hall up in awe at it as they see the Autobots there.

"Scatter Shot, Hot Shot, and Overhaul. You work on the sensor and communications systems. Everyone else, apply stealth beam coding to the walls," Optimus ordered. Everyone nodded and worked on as ordered.

"'Stealth Beam'? Like on jet fighters?" Itsuki says.

"Hey, let's go check out the command center!" Erika says before she ran off with Coffret behind her.

"Erika wait for us!" Tsubomi says with the others behind her.

Hot Shot grunts as he places a cube of the command center. "Got it! There's the oscillator, now where's the scan converter?" He muttered as he walks off.

Overhaul grunts as he places another cube next to Hot Shots. "Why do I get the crummy jobs?" He grunted in annoyance.

The girls walked around the cubes like a maze as they stared at them in awe and excited about.

"This is awesome! It's like we're in a movie!" Erika says looking at the computers in excitement.

"Yeah, it's probably way beyond human technology," Hot Shot says walking over to the group. "so whatever you do don't touch the equipment you got it?"

But it was too late as the girls were looking at them and were touching the walls of them as they walked around the base.

"Hey! Come on you guys, stop that!" He shouts at them like a child messing around with a toolbox.

Tsubomi looked up at Hot Shot and she was a bit confused. "Hey Hot Shot, how come you're using a crystal oscillator?"

"That's uh... kind of technical..." Hot Shot says, trying to think of words to say about it.

Tsubomi walks up to him as she adjusted her glasses. "Because I just think that maybe a face lock loop would be much more stable."

Hot Shot hummed at this, Tsubomi seems a lot smarter then she looks. This gave Hot Shot an idea in mind.

"Hey, how would you like to help me set up the transmitter?" Hot Shot asked.

Tsubomi's glasses shined in excitement at that and she beamed. "Of course!"

While that was happening, Erika, Coffret, and Jolt were talking to Jetfire about how he should fly out of the base.

"You can't just fly out of here, you got to go like *click, click* then *Kzzz*!" Erik says looking weird sounds to explain it.

"Oh! *click, click* then *Kzzz*!" Jolt mimicked what she did.

"Do what now?" Jetfire says more confusing than an understanding of what Erika stated. Coffret sighs at this before floating up to Jetfire's hight.

"What Erika means is that you need to shoot out of here at top speed, just like a catapult," He explained.

"A catapult?" Jetfire asked.

"Humans use them to launch planes off ships," Jolt explained to him.

Erika nodded at that. "It's simple, all you have to is step on the platform, then BLAM!" Erika opened her arms out wide like an explosion. "And you're in the sky in no time!"

"Look kid I don't know what the heck you-" Jetfire was still confused by this but luckily Scatter Shot came in a saved him.

"No Jetfire, I think the kid's got the right idea," Scatter Shot says.

"What idea?!" Jetfire lashed out in confusion.

"The catapult thing," Scatter Shot starts with as he explains it to Jetfire. "you can reach maximum velocity before you leave the base. Without using extra energon."

Now Jetfire shows a realization look on his face at that. "Really?" He says before looking down at the three with a disappointing voice. "Well, why'd you say that in the first place?"

"WE DID!" The three yelled out enraged.

* * *

"WOOHOO-HO-HOO!" Jolt whooped as he was flying with the satellite in his claw.

"Hey, careful with that thing Jolt!" Hot Shot says as he and Itsuki were on the cliff as Hot Shot held his servos out. "Okay, steady... steady..."

* * *

Hot Shot and Erika screamed their battle cries as they charged at each other with a plug and they connected the two together.

"Alright!" Erika cheered.

* * *

Yuri looks over a blueprint of the living room for the humans in the base while they were there.

"Alright, this a lineament of this piece needs to connect with the pieces."

Yuri rolled up the blueprint and adjusted her glasses before looking over towards Overhaul holding a couch.

"Hey, Overhaul, that piece goes right over here!" She says pointing in front of her. Overhaul groans as he places the couch down.

Optimus turns towards Jetfire. "Jetfire, what's our status?"

"We're looking good chief!" He says as the Autobots were finishing placing the walls of the base. "We're right on schedule, we'll have her ready by sundown!"

After a few hours later, the base was complete! Everyone was at the communications center.

"Great job guys! It looks like a real secret headquarters!" Erika says looking around the room.

"Geez, maybe because it _is_ one!" Hot Shot says sarcastically.

"Your sarcasm is noted," Erika says. Scatter Shot was finishing plugging the cables.

"Okay, righty tighty..." Scatter Shot muttered finishing plugging one more plug. "And we should be just about ready for the big show."

Scatter Shot looks up at Tsubomi who was next to a switch. "Okay Tsubomi, fire it up!"

Tsubomi nodded. "Right!" And pulls the switch down and the computer turns on all fine.

"Cool!" Erika says as Tsubomi joins them as they all awed.

"It's amazing!" Itsuki says.

"And very well done!" Yuri says. Just then, the alarms went off. This made everyone confused.

The screen turns red and Scatter Shot looks to see what it was.

"Okay, nobody panic it's probably just a glitch," Scatter Shot reasoned as he types something in the computer. The girls held their fairies as this happened. "just let me type this down here... gimmie a second here... adjusting the frequency."

The screen displayed the outer space map and there were two red lights heading towards the earth.

"What is that?" Tsubomi says, looking at the dots.

"Hang on, let me see if I can bust a resolution," Scatter Shot says looking at the computer. "they're still pretty far away-... oh no..."

The screen displayed two ships heading towards Earth. "Hm?!" Hot Shot says.

"Now you can panic," Scatter Shot says.

The girls gasped at that. Scatter Shot then contacted Optimus.

"Optimus come in!"

* * *

"Go ahead, Scatter Shot, what is it?" Optimus says. He, Jetfire, and Vector Prime were in the halls of the base.

: _We got a definite situation here, Optimus:_ Scatter Shot explains to him. : _long-range sensors just picked two objects entering the Earth atmosphere. It looks like Megatron and he's got Starscream with him:_

Optimus hummed at that before turning towards the two Autobots behind him. "Why would they come back here?" He thought out loud.

"Perhaps they seek the Omega-Lock," Vector Prime suggested.

"The Omega-Lock?" Optimus wonder.

* * *

"It gets a whole lot worse big bot," Hot Shot says, crossing his arms.

The girls look up at him. "Worse how, Hot Shot?" Tsubomi asked.

"It's the stealth beam coding," He explains. "so far we've only got about haft of the base done."

"But if the base isn't shielded, then what will happen then?" Itsuki asked, afraid of what answer was to come.

: _Without that coding, Megatron will sense this base from a light-year away_: Jetfire says. : _our secret base won't be a secret anymore_:

: _We'd have no choice but to abandon the base and Earth_: Optimus finished.

The girls gasped at that, they don't want that to happen!

* * *

"Scatter Shot, what's the Decepticons maximum sensor range?" Optimus questioned.

* * *

"In the terrain and atmosphere, I'd say 240 kilometers max," Scatter Shot told him.

: _Alright_: Optimus nodded. : _this is the plan; Jetfire, Hot Shot and I will them off_:

: _Right_: Jetfire nodded. Hot Shot nodded in agreeing.

: The rest of you get that stealth coding up, do whatever you have to but get it done: Optimus finished.

"Let's roll!" The Autobots say as they went off.

"Optimus we want to help too!" Tsubomi says as they all looked at the screen.

"Yeah, this is our base to yea know!" Erika says.

"Tsubomi and I will meet you guys outside!" Itsuki says looking at Tsubomi. She nodded and two ran off.

"And Erika and I will stay here to help with the stealth coding," Yuri says.

"Yeah!" Erika shouts.

: _Thanks, girls, I knew I can count on you_: Optimus says.

* * *

"Optimus," Optimus looks over towards Vector Prime. "if they have come for the Omega-Lock, we must stop them no matter the cost.

Are you ready to make such a sacrifice?"

Optimus places a servo on his shoulder. "Agreed, we shall fight them until our sparks are extinguished."

Vector Prime and Optimus Prime nodded in agreeing.

* * *

The alarms went off still, signaling that they're ready to depart. Optimus, Hot Shot, Jetfire, and Vector Prime were ready at their stations. Tsubomi and Itsuki were already there and had already transformed and went with Optimus and Jetfire.

*** Edition red, we have Decepticons at 2,000 kilometers closer every minute *** Scatter Shot says through the speakers. *** Everybody gets ready for action * **

The top of the mountain of the base opens a slot. *** Open all primary launch bays * **The then placed a railway for the launch as Jetfire transformed in his vehicle and Sunshine quickly gets in.

The waterfall opens up at slot and reveals some tracks from the water and connect. *** Deploy surface actives range *** Hot Shot and Optimus were there with Blossom with them.

*** Deploy in verticle launch ramp * **A mountain opens from the middle to reveal a launch. Vector Prime came and transformed. The Autobots were prepared to be launched as the precures were ready inside the vehicles.

*** A locked and launch! * **Everyone didn't waste time and they all went off flying or driving. Once they were out of the base Blossom and Sunshine had Chypre and Potpourri transform into capes and they leaped out of the vehicles.

Jetfire yelped at that when he saw that but he sighed in relief when Sunshine was next to him flying. Optimus had the same as he, Hot Shot, and Blossom went off.

"Remember, nobody gets within 150 miles of the base!" He tells them.

"Understood," The Autobots and precures say.

"I'm gonna drop' em where they stand!" Hot Shot declared.

"Just hold them off Hot Shot, nothing fancy," Jetfire reminds.

"Right!" Optimus says.

"Aw your no fun!" Hot Shot whines as he and Optimus drive off with Blossom behind them.

* * *

"They're on their way," Scatter Shot says from the monitor. He looks at the others. "well, we better get busy on our end."

"Let's go!" The group then went off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Megatron and Starscream entered the Earth's atmosphere as they looked around.

"See? Nothing! Now, are you satisfied?" Starscream says still doesn't think it was necessary to go.

"Not so fast, Starscream," Megatron says when he sees the Autobots coming to them. "look!"

"Like lambs to the slaughter," Starscream says."

"Do not destroy them until we find out what their up to," Megatron says to him and they both flew off.

"Is it my imagination or have they gotten even uglier?" Jetfire questioned.

"Ugly is as ugly does, Jetfire." Optimus states as he flew up as well as the Autobots with Sunshine and Blossom behind them. Just then, missiles were fired at them. They easily dodged them as they fired them off.

Jetfire was able to blow some of them off when Starscream dive in and almost hit.

"Whoa! Your a chicky one," Jetfire muttered as he flew after him. When he was about to reach him Starscream flew behind him and transformed and fired him at him from behind.

The hit came at him by surprised and he shouts in pain as he flew down from the hit. Megatron transformed into his robot form and watches the marvelous scene before him.

He chuckles at the scene. "How pathetic," Then he looks up when he sees Optimus flying towards him from the smoke and fires at him. Megatron dodges this and fires back. Optimus transformed and stood in front of him.

"Beat it, Megatron. You're not welcomed here!" Optimus shouts.

Then Jetfire comes at him with Vector Prime behind him. "Villain, return my map!" Vector Prime shouts at him and he transformed. "I shall reclaim what's mine!"

And he flew towards Megatron with Optimus and Jetfire behind him following him to stop him.

"No, wait!" Optimus shouts.

"Oh really?" Megatron questioned and he fired his electricity at him but Vector Prime dodges and lands a punch and goes with a kick. Megatron grunts when the blows hit him.

"Return the map," Vector Prime says, and he wasn't asking. He looks up to see Megatron looking at him with a wicked smile on his face-plate.

"I don't think so," He laughs and fired two missiles at him. An explosion erupts from it, Megatron laughs at his accomplishment, but then when the smoke cleared he was stunned by what he saw. In front of him was a big, golden, sunflower shaped shield.

Behind it was Sunshine who was the one who summoned it with Vector Prime behind her who looked at her with amazement.

"WHAT?!" Megatron shouts enraged by this. Then pink bullets came behind him and he looks up to see another one but pink there looking at him with a serious face.

He growled when he looks to his left where Optimus was there blocking him.

* * *

Back at the base, the team was covering the walls of the base with the coding as Scatter Shot was looking at the scans.

: _Keep it up guys, we got a lot of hallways to cover_: Scatter Shot says through the coms.

"Alright Scatter Shot, we hear ya," Overhaul groans as he pulls out a hose and starts covering the walls.

"What a waste of my talent..." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

"I copy that, Scatter Shot," Landmine says as he starts covering the walls. "Yuri, how are you girls doing on your section?"

* * *

Yuri and Erika were in a hallway with hoses in their hands as they covered the walls with the coding.

"We're doing fine over here, Landmine. We're almost done with corridor C," Yuri says as she hoses the wall in front of her. '_We gotta hurry this up fast or else the universe will be in danger._'

* * *

Scatter Shot looked at them from the cameras as he looked through the completion of the halls coding. Coffret was on his shoulder as he watches this unfold.

"Don't worry Scatter Shot, Erika and the others will get it done," Coffret assures him.

"I know everyone's working as fast as they can, I don't think we're gonna make it," Scatter Shot says.

"Then what are we gonna do?" Coffret questioned.

"We'll have to try," Scatter Shot then type in the computer. "All teams, status report!"

: _A block, stealth beam coding, 57% complete_ :

: _B block, 65% complete_ :

: _C block, 75% complete just gives a few minutes_ :

"Good work, start on D block as soon as you're finished," Scatter Shot says as he looks at the cams. "well, maybe Megatron will just give up and go away."

But right on cue, he saw two red dots coming towards them.

"You spoke too soon!" Coffret exclaims.

"You maybe not..." Scatter Shot mutters.

* * *

Hot Shot drove towards the scene. "Transform!" He transformed back and fires at Starscream. Starscream falls back and fires at him then Vector Prime tired to punched him but Starscream quickly dodges it before he was met with a wave of glowing dots at him.

He grunts from the hits as he stood he and looked up to meet a human with yellow hair looking at him with her hand out.

Starscream looks at his leader who was surrounded by Optimus Prime, Jetfire, and another human with pink hair.

"Megatron, there's nothing to be gained here," Optimus proclaims.

"Somehow I doubt that," Megatron says. Jetfire transforms and fires his missiles at him and Blossom shoots her bullets at him.

Optimus held his rifle at him. "Gotcha!" He says and he fires. Megatron laughed at this and he held his servos out and blocked off the three attacks.

"Impossible!" Jetfire exclaims as Megatron emerged from the smoke. Optimus and Blossom gasped at that.

Megatron laughed at that. "Such feeble blows are a mere annoyance to me!" He says, but not before Starscream came behind him.

"They are blocking us," He whispers.

"What?" Megatron says.

"Look at their positions," Starscream states. Megatron looks back at the group as they formed a line in front of them.

"I know."

"They've formed a defensive line to keep us from something, and those two humans with them are powerful."

Megatron hummed at this. "There's only one way to find out," He says. "very well. We'll do this the hard way. Come on!"

"Right," And Megatron and him flew at them.

"Here they come!" Optimus shouts and he and the others fired at the two Decepticons as they dodged before red smoke appeared with an explosion.

"No way, they're getting out of that," Jetfire says before he spoke too soon and the team saw Megatron and Starscream flying from them and flew past them.

"Oh no..." Sunshine gasped.

"Well, I hope their finished painting," He prayed.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the base, Coffret was calming Scatter Shot down as the others were finishing painting.

"It's okay Scatter Shot," Coffret says as four circles were done. "see? Only block D is left!"

"Yeah, your right," Scatter Shot says.

Then the alarms went off and Scatter Shot looked to see Megatron and Starscream were on their way there as they speak.

"Oh, no," Scatter Shot then talks through the coms. "Attention everyone, Megatron broke through. He'll be in sensor range in less than fifty seconds!"

The groups gasped at that. Then Scatter Shot talked to Overhaul.

: _Overhaul, get over to D block and quick!_ :

"But there isn't time!" Overhaul states.

"There's still only a minute left, Overhaul," Scatter Shot explains. "I know it's not much, but we're not giving up now!"

: _Alright but, there's no way I could do it all by myself_ :

"Maybe not," Coffret say before flying off Scatter Shot's shoulder. "I'll meet you at D block."

Scatter Shot looks at him as if he grew a second head. "You think you could make it there on time?!"

"Hey, if Erika could do it, so can I!" Coffret proclaims.

: _Yeah you tell him Coffret!_ : Erika cheers through the com.

: _Coffret can make it, Overhaul needs all the help he needs:_ Yuri says.

: Yuri's right Scatter Shot: Overhaul says. Scatter Shot sighs at this before looking at the cam.

"Fine, Coffret head on over there as fast as you came to reach the D block," He explains.

"Right," Coffret nodded before he flies off.

: _I'll meet you there Coffret!_ : Overhaul shouts from com before he transforms and drives off.

* * *

Back outside, the Autobots and precure were firing at the Decepticons as they kept dodging them.

"I'll stop them!" Blossom proclaims and flies after those two.

"Tsubomi wait don't!" Optimus shouts for her but she was already gone.

"I can't let Megatron win," Optimus says as he flies off. "I can't let them destroy everything!"

"Right behind ya!" Jetfire follows behind him.

Blossom was flying after the two that were going to destroy what they worked for when Vector Prime flew right beside her.

"Hold it Cure Blossom," He says. "you must've rushed in and try to face Megatron like this."

Blossom looked at him. "I have to do something Vector Prime! I can't let him destroy and tamper with the base!"

Vector Prime was surprised by this statement before he became serious. "I'll join with you on this, so you won't face such I threat alone."

Blossom was stunned by this, but she smiled at him and nodded as the two made off towards the portal Vector Prime created and disappeared.

* * *

At the base, Scatter Shot and the others were at the communications center as they watched this unfold.

"Less than thirty miles till we're in range," Scatter Shot muttered as he watches from the computer. "okay stealth beam coding is completed on A block, B block, and C block.

And now it's all up to Overhaul and Coffret. We are so doomed."

"Don't say that just yet," Yuri says as they watched to monitor.

Overhaul screams as he pushes his speed to make it there.

* * *

"You've failed Autobots," Megatron says as he flies towards the thing they were hiding.

Soon I shall know you're secrets."

* * *

Back at the base, Overhaul makes it to D block and sure enough, Coffret came flying in with another hose.

Overhaul transformed. "Right on time Coffret!" He states before he quickly plugged the hose to his back and the two started to hose the walls of the hallways.

'_We can do this, we can do this, we can do this,_' Overhaul and Coffret thought over and over as they covered the walls.

At the center, the group watches this and pray for them.

"They're going so fast!" Erika says watching this. "Come Overhaul, Coffret, you can it!"

They watch as the screen showed 17% of it done.

'_Just a little more,_' Yuri prayed.

'_Keep going you two,_' Landmine prayed as well. '_keep going._'

Then 32%.

Overhaul and Coffret growled as the two covered the walls as quickly as they could.

'_Come on Coffret, Overhaul,_' Erika thought, praying for the two.

Then the computer showed Megatron was coming fast.

"Oh man, tell me when it's over!" Scatter Shot ducked his helm and covered his visor.

"No look!" Yuri shouts pointing up at the monitor.

* * *

"Whatever can it be?" Megatron wondered as he flies towards it. "a secret of such important hidden on Earth?"

Then...

"Blossom Flower Storm!" A giant tornado consisting of pale pink blossoms flies towards him.

"What?!" Megatron transformed as he held his arms off to block the attack. He looks to see the human there in front of him.

Then a portal came behind her and Blossom and Megatron saw Vector Prime came out of it.

"Look its Vector Prime!" Optimus exclaimed.

Vector points his index finger out to him. "Megatron, we won't let you go any further!"

Megatron growled at that. "Stand aside!"

Blossom points her index finger out to him as well. "Not only did you try to come to our home, you even hurt our friends."

Blossom looks serious at him. "I... I've had enough!" She shouts.

Blossom and Vector Prime glowed and as they did the sky was covered in clouds and Vector Prime sends a beam of light up the sky.

Blossom taps her chest as she held out a heart and it flew up to create the flower tact.

"Huh?" Megatron looks at the two, his eyes widen.

Just then, a cyan key came falling down from the sky and it slips in Vector Prime's slot and locked it. "Cyber-Key, Power!"

The flower tact is white with gold accents. On the bottom of it is a hot pink ornament to match the heart placed beneath the spinner, along with a tiny button further down. A pink gem rests on the very top of the tact. The spinner is a clear glass with rainbow pieces inside of it.

Blossom grabs it and held it up as it glowed. "Gather, power of flowers!" The pink gem glowed and Blossom held it in front of her. "Blossom Tact!"

Vector Prime and Blossom held they're hands up towards Megatron as Blossom spins the center of the tact and Vector Prime's servos glow green.

"By the Allspark of Cybertron!" Optimus says in awe and shocked at the scene as he and Jetfire watched.

"What is it?! What are you protecting?!" Megatron flys towards the two and launches a fist at them.

Rainbow lights go into the gemstone tip of the tact. The tips surge with purity energy. Blossom spins before yelling out. "Shine, Flowers!" And she spins again and appearing on top of the gemstone was a flower made of energy.

Vector Prime and Blossom yelled out. "Precure Pink Forte Wave!/Protection Shield!"

She then shoots out the energy flower and Vector Prime releases the green energy at Megatron's fist and they collided creating a large explosion. The three of them screamed as they held one another's power.

The Autobots and Sunshine wasted no time and went towards them. Starscream was haven none of it.

"What trickery is this?" He wondered as he transformed and fired at them. The Autobots easily dodged them as they press on.

"That light, it stopped Megatron cold," Hot Shot said in awe at the sight.

"Cover me I'm going in!" Optimus ordered and flew towards the scene. Hot Shot transformed and stopped his tracks and held his arm.

"Eat plasma!" And he fired them at Starscream with an easy shot and Starscream fell.

"The Omega-Lock... it must be," Megatron grunts as he pushed further.

"GGRRRRAAAAHHH!" Blossom and Vector Prime screamed as they pushed Megatron with all their might and they're attacks hit him dead center.

"AAAHH!" Megatron screamed from the hit.

"Did you see that?" Jetfire asked as he looks in awe.

"I sure did," Optimus says as he flew towards them.

The background changed into shades of purple, magenta, and red with the haft of his vehicle as Optimus began his transformation. "Optimus Prime, Super Mode!" His legs on the back titled and became apart of his feet as two busters were attached. Then the rest of the haft slammed to his back and he was given a mouth guard.

Once it was done, he landed on the ground and held out his launchers and rifles at Megatron.

"Fire!" He yelled and all of his weapons fired at him and it created an explosion as he hears Megatron grunting in pain.

"They got Megatron!" Starscream shouts as he flew towards his leader.

The smoke and sky were cleared and showed Megatron holding his chest and shoulder from the blows as they sparked.

Megatron looked over at Starscream. "Q-Quickly Starscream, the warp gate!"

"Right!" He nodded and the two flew off into the red portal and gone. The Autobots and two precures looked at where the Decepticons were and looked at each other with proud smiles.

* * *

The others at the base saw the red dots leaving Earth's atmosphere and gone.

"Their leaving, their leaving?! I don't believe it!" Scatter Shot exclaimed.

Then the monitor showed Overhaul and Coffret smiling at them. : _Mission accomplished_: Overhaul proclaimed.

The girls sighed in relief at that.

: _We made it!_: Coffret says.

"Yeah I knew we would," Scatter Shot stated. Coffret just stuck his tongue out to him. Overhaul laughed at that.

* * *

As the sun was setting, the Autobots outside, Tsubomi and Itsuki who were back to normal, stood before Vector Prime.

"Vector Prime without you we would've lost this base and one of our members," Optimus says as he looks over at Tsubomi. She smiled sheepily and scratched the back of her neck as Chypre, Itsuki, and Potpourri giggled.

Optimus looks back at Vector Prime and held out a servo to shake. "We're honored to have you with us."

Vector Prime takes that servo and the two shake. "No the honor is mine," He says letting go before looking at Tsubomi. "and to your friend as well."

Tsubomi blushed at that but she softens and beams at him.

"But, Vector Prime, what was that thing that fell out of the sky?" Hot Shot asked him before looking over at Tsubomi and asked. "And what was that thing you just pulled out the made that energy flower? The two of you lit up like a solar flare!"

"Young warrior, that was a Cyber-Key," Vector Prime answered the first question.

"And that I used was a Blossom tact," Tsubomi answered the second question.

"A Cyber-Key/Blossom Tact?" The Autobots questioned in confusion.

"A Cyber-Key is a tiny fragment of the power of Primus," Vector Prime explained. "you do not know it?"

"Frankly we've never seen anything like it," Optimus said truthfully as he had never even heard of a Cyber-Key before.

Vector Prime then held out his sword and it glowed. "Well, now you shall!" And it did something magical.

Optimus was shown to have a slot on his left side of his Super Form.

Jetfire was shown to have one upside down on his back.

And Hot Shot has one behind his back.

"That's amazing," Itsuki says.

"So cool!" Potpourri says.

Tsubomi smiled at them. "Yeah,"

Vector Prime shed his sword back. "Use well your Cyber-Keys valiant warriors, for you have truly earned them this day."

The Autobots nodded at that and they, Vector Prime, and the precures watch the sunset from afar.


	4. Hidden, Sunshine finds a Heart Flower!

It's a bright and sunny day today, the sky and the sea were clear. Nothing was more perfected. Well, they were for Erika at least. Erika and Coffret were in fact out on the open seas and came on the surface and were in an Autobot disguised as a submarine. Erika opened the top as Coffret rested on her head as she looked out at the sea.

"This is awesome, now this is the way to travel!" She says enjoying this. "So cool!"

The Autobot she was riding in chuckled at her childness. "How do you _really_ feel?"

Erika closes one eye and pretended to be a pirate. "Arrr! No backtalk to your captain mate, now full speed ahead!" She declared as she points in front of her.

"Aye Aye captain!" The Autobot says. Coffret sighs in relief as he looks over the seas.

"At least we're on the water and relaxing," Then he sees something and he looks over to see a battleship. "Huh? I don't remember anyone turning into a ship like that?"

"Huh?" Erika looks to his direction. "What the? Isn't that a navie battleship?"

The men on board were looking at them and they don't look happy to see them.

"Find out who they are now!" A person shouted.

"Right!"

"Unidentified vessels, stop immediately and identify yourself this is your only warning!" They said from the speakers.

Erika jumps at that. "Oh crap! It's the _real_ navie ships!" She cursed in terror.

"W-What?!" Coffret and the Autobot shouted.

Then the navie ship pointed their cannon at them.

"Unidentified vessels, we have no choice but to fire!" This made Erika screamed in terror at that.

"SHOOT! GO DOWN! GO DOWN! GO DOWN!" She screamed at the Autobot as she heads down and closed the door.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" The Autobot agreed and they drove down into the water.

"Whoa! did you see that?"

"And I saw a kid on that sub!"

...

...

"You know what? Maybe we just didn't see anything,"

"But..."

"We didn't see anything!"

"Yes, sir..."

Unknown to them, underwater, Erika was getting scold at by Coffret as the sub was swimming back to the base. And Coffret wasn't exactly happy about it.

"You see? This is why you don't transform into that!" He scolded.

"Oh hush, besides, you were enjoying it too!" Erika exclaimed.

"But I guess it's not awesome anymore..."

* * *

Meanwhile, with Itsuki and Tsubomi, they were at the parking lot of a mall nearby as they were teaching three race cars that were three disguised Autobots.

"Okay, guys, today me and Tsubomi will be teaching you all about parallel parking," Itsuki said.

Tsubomi points at an open spot by two cars. "See, all you have to do is back into that parking space right there, alright?"

"No problem, check it out!" Said the race in red and orange. The Autobot jumped up into the air and landed right into the parking space. "Like this?"

"Umm, not exactly like that," Tsubomi sweat-drops at what she witnessed. "you should _really_ not be doing any of that stuff okay?"

"Boring!" The Autobot whined. Tsubomi huffed and crossed her arms at this.

"Well, if you want to stay hidden it better be boring!" She said.

"It may be too late, Tsubomi," Itsuki whispered to her. Tsubomi turned and jumped by in surprised to find some of the students from their middle school were out here and were looking at the cars.

"Cool cars!" The girl with red hair, Sayaka, said looking at the blue car.

"I wonder who made these cars," Mayu said.

"Yeah, me too!" Aya said. She looks at Tsubomi. "Hey Hanasaki-chan, who made these cars?"

"Um... I... Uhh..." Realizing that Tsubomi needed help, she stepped in.

"_I_ actually made these guys!" Itsuki stepped in with a nervous smile.

"Woah really?!" Kanae stepped in with her video camera in her hands. "Are they freaky fast?!"

"Yeah," Itsuki walks over to the blue Autobot. "you see, I designed these three with a voice recognition system that responds to the environment around them."

"Woah, amazing!" Kanae snaps a picture.

"What's going on around here?" Itsuki and Tsubomi looked over and were surprised to see a very familiar face walking over to them.

"K-Kumamoto-san!" Tsubomi exclaimed. Kumamoto walks towards them.

"So, you made these cars, Myoudouin-san?" He asked.

"Um, yes I did," Itsuki nodded. They watched at Kumamoto walks around the blue Autobot and touches the drafting fins.

"Well, these are pretty amazing cars, Myoudouin-san," He looked up at her with one eye as the other was covered in his hair. "but with these cars and your age isn't that illegal?"

"Um, well you see..."

"Their actually remote control cars!" Tsubomi told him.

Kumamoto raised an eyebrow. "Really? But they are as big as any other car. They also have a steering wheel as well."

"But that also begs the question," He said. "if they are remotely controlled. How come you don't have a remote." Itsuki and Tsbomi winced, he got them there. Without a second thought, Tsubomi thought the quickest way.

"Well see, we don't really need one because they're actually programmed to respond to a voice command."

"What? Really?" Kumamoto said, confused and surprised about this.

"Yup!" Itsuki nodded. "In fact, we'll even do a demonstration!"

Tsubomi froze at this, she can't be serious?! Itsuki steps back and whispers to the car and Tsubomi.

"Just follow my lead you two alright?" She winked.

"Right!" Tsubomi winked back.

"Got it!" He whispered back.

Itsuki cleared her throat. She looked over at the blue Autobot. "Start your engine!" And in command, it obeyed and he started firing his engine which surprised the students and Kumamoto. Itsuki smiled that her plan was working.

"Okay, now drive!" The car drove forward. "Stop!" And stop. "Now isn't that amazing?"

"Well that it is Myoudouin-san, but their just cars," Kumamoto stated.

"Yes, but can a car spin?" Tsubomi said. The blue car spins and the students awed at that.

"Or dance!" Then, the red and the blue Autobots spin around, flipped and did amazing tricks and the students cheered at them.

"I've never seen something like this," Kumamoto looks over but Itsuki and Tsubomi weren't there. He turns around to see them in the yellow car with them in the back seats.

"Sorry, Kumamoto-san if we were causing trouble!" Itsuki said. "But we got to go!" And with that, the two drove off with the other two cars following behind them. The students cheered as they left and Kanae was taking pictures. Kumamoto was staring as they left.

"But, I wanted to also ask about how her brother was doing." He thought out loud.

* * *

In the desert, an old man was driving in his as he was humming a nice tone in an empty road. But then looked and was confused by a seeming traffic light in the road.

"Is that a... traffic light?" He stopped like it says as it was red. The old man looks around. "who needs a traffic light if there's no traffic?"

He was about to start his car when a voice was heard out of nowhere. "Don't even think about running this light," The voice said.

The old man frantically looked around. "W-who said that?!"

"Umm... nobody." The old man stared in shock and fear as the light turned green.

"Light's green, move along."

The old man was shaking and started up his car. "I'm going, and I'm never coming back!" He shouts as he quickly drives off and never looks back. Once he was out of sight, Yuri walks over to the traffic light with a disappointing look on her face.

"A word of advise, 'Traffic lights, don't talk.'" Yuri advised him as she placed a hand on him.

"What never? And I'm supposed to do this all day long?" The traffic light asked in confusion.

"It's that, or go back home and get sucked into a black hole," Yuri tells him.

The traffic light was silent at that. "... That's a good point."

* * *

The Pretty Cures were sitting on some crates as their fairies were floating next to them with Jetfire in front of them as the Autobots they were with were onto the sideline as Jetfire was lecturing the Pretty Cures.

"Look, we appreciate all your help but we're supposed to be hiding here not trying to get noticed." He tells the girls.

"Well, at least I didn't suggest being a submarine." Yuri glares at Erika who gasped sarcastically.

"A submarine?"

"Well yeah, it makes perfect sense!" Erika exclaims, looking at them before having a determined look on her face. "If your underwater, no one can see you," Erika then suddenly starts realizing and looks to the side with a nervous look. "except..."

"'Except', what?" Jetfire demanded.

Erika looks up at him and waved her hands as she sweats nervously. "Except they can you just fine when you come to the surface." Jetfire groaned as he shook his head at this, he couldn't believe was he was hearing at all.

"The Autobots need our help, Erika," Yuri tells her. "I don't even know what you were thinking when you suggested a submarine. It was a lame idea from the start."

Erika growls at this. "Look who's talking," She scolds. "A traffic light in the middle of the desert? Now _that's_ a lame idea."

Yuri glares at her. "For your information, Erika, at least _I_ didn't think of a submarine after _I_ finished my homework in time!"

Erika glares back at her. "Ha! Shows what you know! I've already done _three_ projects for the school fair!"

Jetfire groans as he held his head, they were acting like sparkling. And they are in junior and high school! Jetfire looks over at Itsuki and Tsubomi who were the only two girls that weren't fighting but were looking at Erika and Yuri with concerned and worried looks.

"You two might as well come with me to the control center, I think these two will go at it for a while," Jetfire tells them.

Tsubomi and Itsuki looked at each before nodding at Jetfire as he held his hand out. The two jumped onto it and Jetfire gentle placed them down. Erika and Yuri weren't even paying attention so they didn't see them. Tsubomi and Itsuki walk off with Jetfire, Chypre, Coffret, and Potpourri close behind them.

* * *

In the control center, Optimus and the others were looking at the screen of the black hole as they prepare to stop it. "This has to work, we're running out options to shut down that black hole!" Optimus said.

"I'm keeping my fingers crossed!" Scattershot said nervously.

"Anyword from Red Alert on the containment operation?" Optimus asked Hot Shot.

"Coming in now," Hot Shot the placed a hologram of Red Alert next to the middle screen of the black hole.

: _Optimus, we're almost ready here. The gravitron grid is now in place_: Red Alert shows a grid of it on the screen next to him to them. : _Hopefully, when it's activated, it will generate a gravity wave strong enough to cause the black hole to collapse in on itself_:

"What do you think our chances are?" Optimus asked him.

: _There's a 66% chance of success, but the amount of energy in that black hole seems to increase every time in sensor reading_: Red Alert shook his head. : _This may have no chance at all_:

"Well, this just keeps getting better..." Scattershot mumbled as he looked at the screen hopelessly.

Right on cue, the elevator doors open. Hot Shot turns to see a groaning Jetfire walking over to them with Tsubomi and Itsuki on either of his shoulders while Chypre and Potpourri were laying on their partner's laps.

"Good timing you guys, we're just about to slam that black hole shut!" He informs them. Jetfire didn't answer as he was lost in thought.

"Jetfire?" Tsubomi called out. Jetfire jolt back from coming back.

"What? Oh..." Jetfire looks away from them. Hot Shot, Tsubomi, and Itsuki looked at each other with worried looks as they looked back at him.

"Hey, is something wrong Jetfire?" He asked him. Jetfire looks down.

"This mission, hiding here on Earth, even if we can find places for all our refugees it's just a matter of time before one of them is discovered!" Jetfire exclaimed. "And the only help we have is four human/magical girls, fairies, and two of them are off fighting over who hides as who." Itsuki looked at Jetfire in hurt at what he said, she didn't think he would feel that way. Hot Shot must've caught on to her as he looks up at him.

"Com' on, the girls gave us a chance by helping us. Now, why don't you give them one?" He tells him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jetfire said annoyed. Potpourri looked up at him with a worried look as she doesn't like the vibes he was giving off and it seems to scare her a bit.

: _We're ready Optimus_: Jetfire looks up at the screen when Red Alert spoke.

"Let's do it," Optimus said.

: _I copy that! I'm powering up the gravitron neck cluster right now_:

The screen with the black hole showed groups of metal circles forming around the black hole. Scattershot was muttering to himself as he prayed for the grids to work. The circles then connected each other as they contended the black hole.

: _The containment grid has been established. Now activating the gravity generators_: Red Alert said. Then they noticed that the grid is pushing the black hole in of itself, which made them surprise to see. : _It's starting to work! The gravity field is squeezing in on the black hole!_:

: _If the grid could just hold together...!_: But they didn't notice the containment was flashing as the sirens were blaring.

"The black hole's energy field is shrinking! It's working!" Scattershot exclaimed as they watched the screen. Tsubomi and Itsuki held the hands of each other as they watched this unfold.

"I can't believe something's actually going right for once!" Tsubomi looks at the screen with hope and prayed as hard as she could. Itsuki was doing the same.

: _Wait, we're getting power functions!_: The containment grid was holding out the best as they could but the black hole was growing too strong and it destroyed most of the grids.

: _The gravitron nodes are overloading!_: Red Alert exclaimed. The Autobots looked at the screen in horror as they watched them being destroyed.

: _Hold on, I'll try to root power!_: Red Alert tried too but the power root just powered off the nodes and they were disconnected. : _It's no use, the grid is collapsing... we failed_:

: _There will be nothing to stop the black hole from consuming the universe_: The Autobots and Pretty Cures were silent after that, they couldn't believe it. They were so close to stopping the black hole, but the energy of it had grown too strong for the nodes to contain it. No one spoke for a full minute, and Red Alert was the first to speak.

: _Maybe we can try again after we recalculating the graded forces, I don't know..._: He suggested. Optimus growled at that.

"Man!" Scattershot cutches his servo into a fist in anger at the failer.

"Will, you not listen? We already know the solution," The group turned to see Vector Prime standing there by the doorway.

"Vector Prime!" Chypre and Potpourri both said as they flew over towards him and sat on his shoulders. Vector Prime didn't mind this and still faced the group. "only the Cyber-Planet keys can seal the black hole." He told them.

Jetfire shrugged at this, unsure about that. "I don't know, just saying 'it's the only answer' doesn't make it so. Maybe we can find another way."

"I think we should listen to him, guys," The Autobots turned to Itsuki as she spoke. Itsuki held her hand over the heart with her eyes closed. "if what Vector Prime says is true. Then there aren't really many options to choose from."

"Yeah, no offense Itsuki but this is a whole different world than what you and Vector Prime were dealing with." Hot Shot said.

: _She may be right, guys..._: The group turned when they heard Red Alert.

"What do you mean, Red Alert?" Jetfire asked him.

"Yeah what's the deal? I mean if you got something to say just come right out and say it." Hot Shot added.

Red Alert was silent for a moment before speaking. : _The only way we'll ever find a solution to this problem is... is to conceder every possibility. Nothing that we've ever tried has worked. Perhaps Vector Prime and Cure Sunshine are right_:

Hot Shot groaned at this. "Alright." He said giving in.

: _But even if we find that they're not right, we should at least to what Vector Prime has to say. Remember, he's been around much longer than we have. He has knowledge that we don't, and we just can't tose that aside_:

Optimus looked over at Vector Prime, he knows that he and Itsuki are right about this. But he feared it wouldn't work. But with Vector Prime with them than there aren't really any options like Itsuki said. Optimus thinks he's already had his answer.

"Right, then we'll make the search for the Cyber-Planet keys our number one priority," He said to the group. "but Red Alert we still other solutions in case we can't find the keys."

"We must succeed!"

* * *

After the meeting, Tsubomi, Itsuki, Chypre, Potpourri, and Jetfire went back down to meet Erika, Yuri, and Coffret and were surprised to have Erika and Yuri bowing to them.

"Look Jetfire, we're sorry about messing things up before," Erika says looking up at him. "but we'll try harder from now on."

"Yeah," Yuri nodded. "you all don't have to worry about it. We'll be sure to work together to figure out a solution to hide all of you on Earth." Tsubomi and Itsuki smiled at this as the four of them walk on over to the race cars to start with while Jetfire sits back and watched them.

"I guess the important thing about it is hide so," Tsubomi said, stepping next to him. "I guess that you will have to be just a plain old car."

"But isn't it gonna look weird if no one's driving it?" Erika steps in.

"Yeah, that's a bright idea!" Potpourri floats in.

"Whatever these cybertronians turn into it has to be plain and simple, something you see all the time," Yuri steps in last.

"Yeah, like traffic lights in the middle of nowhere!" Erika looks at her with a smudged look at her.

Yuri turns to her and glares. "Don't you dare start, Erika!"

Itsuki looks up at Jetfire. "I think it could work, don't you think so?"

Jetfire may not have a mouth, but she can tell he was smiling at her. "You know, Itsuki, you're right. This just might work after all." He chuckled.

: _Jetfire! Pretty Cures!_: The group looked up in confusion when Scattershot spoke through the speakers.

"Yes, what is it?" Jetfire said.

: _We need all five of you! It's an emergency!_: Jetfire looks at the girls and they both nodded and they raced for the elevator. Once they got there, they raced to the control center.

"We're here, Scattershot," Jetfire said.

"What going on?" Itsuki asked.

"We picked up this communication from an Air Force patrol." Scattershot then played communication.

: _Radars picked up an unidentified flying object in our Air space_:

: _Roger that, we've picked up the bogey here too. We've scrambled two jets to engage the target, their on they're way_:

"'Unidentified flying object?'" Tsubomi questioned.

"Scattershot, can you tell who it could be?" Itsuki asked.

"Yeah, can you tell if it is an Autobot or a Decepticon?" Jetfire asked as well.

"Just a second here," Scattershot pressed a few buttons to figure out who. "good guy, bad guy, good guy, bad guy..."

"Bad Guy!" He exclaimed looking at them. "It's Thundercracker!"

Jetfire narrowed his optics at that. "I'll bet he's up to no good," He turns to Itsuki and the others. "I'll stop him, you girls stay here."

The girls looked at him confused by this but nodded in understanding, but Itsuki doesn't.

"Wait, Jetfire, you can't face him by yourself!" Itsuki exclaimed.

"I can, I know you girls can fly but I'm the only jet flying Autobot here that could reach him fast enough so I can't just watch him and wait for him to attack," Jetfire told her before walking towards the elevator. Itsuki looks at his back in worry and feared he will get hurt. She had to do something about it.

* * *

Meanwhile up in the sky, Thundercracker in his plane form was looking around to find the Autobots and he was getting bored out there.

"Now where those pesky Autobots and thorny Pretty Cures at?" He wondered. "They've gotta be around here somewhere and when I find them, its bye bye for Autobots, and hello right-hand man for Megatron. I just wish finding them wasn't so blasting hard!"

But far behind him, two jets were flying towards him as they engaged at him.

"I have visual contact with the bogey, we're moving," A pilot said as the speeded towards Thundercracker. It was then Thundercracker realized that he wasn't alone.

"Woah! Something's on my tail!" He exclaimed. Then the jets started firing at him but he dodged easily. "Well, well, looky here! I just some humans want to play with me."

Thundercracker miraculously flew up and was facing them. This caught the pilots by surprised by it. "How'd he get around behind us?! Dive, dive!" Thundercracker was about to hit them but the two dived and dodged it.

"Do whatever you want, ain't gonna save ya!" Thundercracker taunted.

"We can't outmaneuver him!" Thundercracker locked on behind them.

"Geez, you're quick, but not quick enough to outrace my missiles!" He was about to fire when someone ran over him and he flew off balance.

"Who did that?!" Thundercracker looked up to see Jetfire flying in front of the jets.

"Leave these humans alone!" He shouts.

"Jetfire?!"

"That's right, these humans are under my protection!" He proclaims.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boost!" Thundercracker then launched a missile at a jet but Jetfire took the hit instead, but the hit hurt him pretty badly.

"You're a stone-cold fool, Jetfire," Thundercracker taunted.

"Coming from you, that's a compliment," Jetfire grunted as he held on.

"Tell you what, here's another coming from me!" Thundercracker launched two more at him. But something yellow came in on the last minute. Cure Sunshine puts her hands in front of her and calls. "Sunflower Aegis!"

She summoned her big, golden, sunflower shaped shield and hit took the hits for Jetfire. This caught both the pilots and cybertronians off guard.

"Sunshine, what the heck are you doing here?!" Jetfire told her.

"Huh, this is one of those Pretty Cures I've heard about from Megatron?" Thundercracker hummed at that.

"Sunshine? It's the Pretty Cures!"

"If they're here, then that means there's a chance for the pilot!" The pilot said. "Cure Sunshine! Get that pilot out of here! Cure Sunshine!"

"Oh so you're name is Sunshine!" Thundercracker said before he chuckled. "Well then, little Sunshine, let's see if you can hold my missiles for him!"

Thundercracker launched a few more missiles at them. Jetfire tries to take them but Cure Sunshine kept taking them for him.

While that was happening, Cure Blossom, Cure, Marine, and Cure Moonlight came with the other Autobots and were driving towards the scene.

"Hold on, Sunshine, Jetfire, we're on our way!" Optimus com as he and the others were racing towards them.

Back with Jetfire and Sunshine, Jetfire was covering the jets while Cure Sunshine was taking the missiles for him with her shield. And at this point, Jetfire could see that she was getting tired and her shield was starting to crack.

"How's about you quite right now, little Sunshine, your little shield won't hold ya forever!" Thundercracker taunted as he kept firing. Cure Sunshine grunts as she held onto her shield a bit more.

"Sunshine, stop! Get out of here, I'll hold him off!" Jetfire tries to plead with her but she wasn't gonna listen to that.

"No Jetfire, you've watched us and have given up for us when we were wrong, I know that at times you've felt like the darkness will come at you no matter what, but today," Cure Sunshine narrowed her eyes and glared forward.

"I will guide you through the darkness with my light!"

Jetfire stared at her, stunned by what she said. She was doing this after what he had said and done today? Jetfire couldn't have been more inspired by. But then, Thundercracker wasn't gonna let that stop him. Optimus transformed into his alt form and flew towards them with Cure Blossom flying behind him.

"Say Goodbye, little Sunshine!" Thundercracker launched four missiles at her. Cure Sunshine gasped and before she knew it, the missiles shattered through the shield.

Everything was in slow motion and Cure Sunshine's eyes were wide and filled with fear. But just in the last minute Jetfire transformed back to his alt form and held Cure Sunshine close as the missiles hit, which created a large explosion.

"Jetfire!" Optimus shouts as he watched the explosions.

"Sunshine!" Cure Blossom shouted out.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Thundercracker proclaimed but it was short-lived as a glow came from the smoke. "Huh?"

When the smoke cleared, it was Jetfire. He was standing there in a red glow and was fine like nothing had happened to him. Cure Sunshine was standing in front of him and was glowing in yellow as well while a spark was circling around them.

"Those two are okay?! Shoot, they're even more than okay!" Thundercracker exclaimed.

Cure Sunshine looks down at her hands in confusion, she was injured by the blows from Thundercracker. But now she feels fine as if she didn't receive them at all. She looks back at Jetfire, and he look was fine as ever. She turns back at Thundercrack who was still shocked at this but she wasn't fazed by it, she and Jetfire are going to do this together!

While this was going Vector Prime stared at them in shock and surprised by what he's seeing.

"That's a... Cyber-Key," Vector Prime said as he watched the spark fly into the sky that was covered in clouds. "it came without even needing to call it forth!"

Then, two things came from the sky, a light blue key and Cure Sunshine's, Shiny Tambourine. The key slipped into Jetfire's slot locks in while Cure Sunshine caught the tambourine in her hand. The two looked forward and stood side by side of each other as Jetfire's slot moved up and it gave him his own missiles.

"Jetfire, Cyber-Key power up!" Jetfire declared. Then he looks down at himself and was amazed.

"What is this?" He wondered as he felt this strange power inside himself. Jetfire looks to his right and was surprised to see Cure Sunshine there, and she was okay.

"Sunshine, you're okay!" Jetfire said with great joy. Cure Sunshine looks up at him and smiled at back.

"Let's beat him together!" She proclaimed. Jetfire nodded and the two-faced Thundercracker.

"That ain't enough to save ya two!" Thundercracker said as he launched four missiles.

Cure Sunshine thumb rolls the sides of the tambourine. All three sunflower symbols light up before its gemstone center starts to shine. The tambourine surges with pure energy, and Cure Sunshine taps it four times.

"Dance, flowers!" She declared and held the tambourine in front of her.

"Precure Gold Forte Burst!" She shoots out several yellow, orange, and red energy flowers at Thundercracker.

"Afterburner blast attack!" Jetfire launches a full blast at him and the two attacks merged to become one big blast. Thundercracker's missiles missed and he was hit with the attacks and was sent flying and exploded. When the explosion cooled down, Jetfire looked at himself and was impressed.

"Oh dang, was that really?" He wondered, looking at Cure Sunshine.

"Yes, a Cyber-Key." The two looked at Optimus in question. Optimus looked at Vector Prime. "Is that going to happen every time we need extra power, Vector Prime?"

"Perhaps." He said.

"I hope so, that was amazing!" Jetfire said as he looks at Cure Sunshine. "And when our attacks combine together it was great!"

"Same here!" Cure Sunshine smiled at that.

Thundercracker grunts at this. "At least I'll take care of these humans!" He flew towards them but Vector Prime had his sword and swing.

"You shall not!" And he teleported the planes away just as Thundercracker was coming at them.

"Huh, where'd they go?!" Thundercracker exclaimed. Cure Blossom sighed in relief that the pilots were gonna be okay.

"Now we may face each other fairly!" Vector Prime said. Thundercracker was having none of that and flies away from him.

"Forget that! Who wants to fight fair?!" Thundercracker flew up to get away but Jetfire wasn't gonna let him.

"Jetfire, transform!" He transformed into his vehicle mode and flew after him.

"Jetfire, come back!" Cure Sunshine tried to go after him.

"Wait, Sunshine!" Optimus tried to get her but he was hit with electricity and was flying down. "No!" Optimus, Cure Blossom, Cure Sunshine, and Vector Prime look back to see Starscream and Megatron there.

"Megatron, Starscream!" He exclaimed. Meanwhile, with Jetfire and Thundercracker he was chasing him all the way up in the air.

"You won't escape and get away with it, Thundercracker!" Jetfire exclaimed.

"Wanna bet?!" The two flew up into the atmosphere.

"Yeah, I think I do!" Thundercracker grunts at that as the two fell back down.

"I'm taking you down, Thundercracker!" Jetfire said as the two flew over the lakeside by side as the pushed each other off as Jetfire taunts him. "You can run but you can't hide! Actually, you can't even run!"

"Back off, rush bucket!" Thundercracker flew back and launches his missiles at him. But Jetfire transformed back and dodges them, then a shot came out of nowhere and hit Thundercracker and he flew down. Cure Sunshine looks and a mile away of her, Scattershot was there in his vehicle form with Cure Marine and Cure Moonlight there next to him.

"Nice one, Scattershot!" Cure Marine said, giving him thumbs up.

"You're welcome." He said back. Meanwhile, Vector Prime, Optimus, and Cure Blossom were fighting off Megatron and Starscream. Vector Prime fell down from Megatron's shock while Optimus was fighting Starscream.

"Vector Prime, no!" Cure Blossom exclaimed and she went to help him but she was shocked in the back and hits down the ground next Vector Prime.

"Blossom!" Optimus shouts.

"Worry about yourself, Optimus Prime!" Optimus turns to see Megatron there holding his servo out, ready to electrocute him.

Optimus runs at him and went to attack but was kicked in the face and he hits the ground away from Megatron. He tries to stand up but Starscream planted his ped on him and held his missile at him. Optimus grew even angrier when he sees Megatron walking towards Cure Blossom as she tries to sit up, but he grabbed her by her neck as he held her hostage.

"Release Blossom and return the Planet-Map, Megatron!" Optimus demands. Vector Prime groans as he sits up and looks at him.

"You're nothing better than a common thief!"

"Soon enough I'll be the ruler of the universe, I care not what happens to this human or what vermin like you think of me." He said to him as Blossom struggles from his grip.

"We don't have time for this Megatron," Optimus tells him. "now, hand them over!"

"Did you get dropped on your head or something?" Starscream questioned. "The maps ours get used to it!"

Optimus stands up and tries to reason with them. "Don't you understand? If we don't stop that black hole the whole universe will be destroyed!"

"Ha! You're a fool!" Megatron laughed at him.

"Listen-!"

"-I've already listened to you far too long," Megatron said as he holds Cure Blossom. "try though as you might you'll never be able to stop me! And with the power of the Cyber-Planet keys, the universe will be mine."

Optimus narrowed his optics at him. "I will stop you." He growled as he grabbed Starscream and pushes him to the ground. Optimus then looks back at Megatron with an angry stare.

"You had you're chance, Megatron! But now you're done!" He declared.

The background changed into shades of purple, magenta, and red with the haft of his vehicle as Optimus began his transformation. "Optimus Prime, Super Mode!" His legs on the back titled and became apart of his feet as two busters were attached. Then the rest of the haft slammed to his back and he was given a mouthguard.

Optimus then runs over towards him, but Starscream was way ahead of him.

"That's the best you've got? Try this!" And he slashed Optimus in the back. He laughed as he fell down.

"And I thought it'd be harder to defeat, oh well," Starscream laughed, looking at Optimus.

"You..." Starscream and Megatron looked down and saw Blossom was shaking as she grips on Megatron's fingers as her eyes were shaded.

"How dare you hurt my friend like that, and laugh and smile at like it was nothing!" Blossom looks up at them as she narrowed her eyes at them and glares.

"I... I have reached my limit!"

Then suddenly Blossom started to glow a bright pink again like last time but not just her, Optimus glowed red as well.

"Hm!? What the-?!" Blossom punched Megatron off her and she flew towards Optimus.

"What is that?!" Starscream exclaimed as they watched the spark fly into the sky that was covered in clouds. Then a blue key but this one had a gold rim on it and Cure Blossom's Blossom Tact.

The blue key slots in and Blossom takes the tact, Optimus held his blaster up and it got upgraded. "Optimus Prime, Cyber-Key Power!" And the two unleashed their blasts at Starscream and he was hit with the attack.

Optimus places the now tired Blossom down and he stands to look at Megatron. "Now, give me the map."

"Never." Megatron denied.

"Your selfishness will destroy us all Megatron," Optimus said. "if you won't give me the map then I'll take it!"

Megatron growled and two's fists collided as Optimus struggles once again.

"Don't you see? You can't win!" Megatron said.

"I have too, I don't have any choice!" Optimus grunts as he holds on.

"Very well," Megatron grunts.

"Optimus!" Megatron turns to see Overhaul, Hot Shot, Scattershot, Cure Marine, and Cure Moonlight coming towards them.

"The cavalry has arrived!" Cure Marine and Scattershot both said.

"More meddling Autobots and humans!" Megatron took this chance and he punched Optimus off. Optimus lands next Vector Prime as he held Cure Blossom close. Megatron stood as Starscream came next to him with an injured arm.

"Let's take care of him once and for all!" Starscream exclaimed.

"Don't bother, all that matters is the Cyber-Planet keys and soon we will have our first one," Megatron said.

Vector Prime looked up at him as Optimus sat up and Cure Blossom stared at Megatron in shock.

"Are you saying, you've already located the first one?" Vector Primed asked.

"That's right, as usual, you Autobots are a step behind me," Megatron laughed at them. "but don't feel too bad you didn't really have a chance."

"No..." Optimus hangs his head down when he heard that, feeling disappointed at himself.

Megatron justs up into the air and summons a warp gate behind himself. "Farewell fools!" And he flys inside it. Starscream does so too.

"The next we meet, it will be your last!" He transforms and he flew into the warp gate as it closed.

"We shall see..." Optimus muttered under his breath as he looked at where they were.

* * *

It was sunset, and the group came together as the girls were back to normal. They explained what happened and they stayed silent after that. Tsubomi was the first to ask Optimus.

"Are you alright Optimus?" She asked him, worried about his health.

"I'm fine, Tsubomi," He said. "don't worry about me we have bigger problems on our hands."

Optimus turns to the group. "Listen, it's imperative that we find those keys before the Decepticons!"

He turns to Vector Prime as he continued. "Vector Prime is it possible to find them without the map?"

Vector Prime hummed at that. "Well, if we can unlock the secret of the Omega-Lock, perhaps."

Optimus nods at that. "If that's what we need to do we'll do it. And we must hurry! The stakes are too high for us to fail!"

Everyone nodded and headed back to the base after that. But as they walked towards the base, everyone fell silent and sad at the same time. The Pretty Cures didn't know what to do at first, but Erika has to ask something to Tsubomi and Itsuki.

"Come on, guys!" Everyone looks at Erika, confused. "Let's not be so sad about it! We'll get them next!"

She takes Tsubomi's and Itsuki's arms and runs forward. "Come on! We've got work to do!"

"E-Erika, wait!" Tsubomi stuttered as she and Itsuki were being dragged away by Erika. Autobots watched this and chuckled at Erika's childness. At least they have the girls to look for when they all are feeling down. They've seemed to always brighten their sparks

* * *

"Okay then, who's next on the list?" Chypre asked, holding a clipboard.

"Me!" An Autobot walks over to her and Six-Speed as she looks over the list of what the Autobot was on the list.

"Great! Here, you can transform into this!" Chypre said, turning to Six-Speed. He nodded and showed a hologram of a blue pickup truck.

"Hey, I like that!" The Autobot said, like the vehicle and begins scanning it.

"It's nothing flashy or over the top, but it can get the job done!" Chypre added. The Autobot jumps into the air and transforms into the pickup truck and lands back down.

"Perfect!" Chypre cheered.

"Alright, looking good!" Chypre turns to see Hot Shot and Overhaul walking over to her and Six-Speed. Chypre had a smug look on her face.

"Yeah, I know. Wait until I have you change into a washing machine." She joked.

Hot Shot laughed at that. "Good one, Chypre!"

Overhaul chuckled a bit as well before looking over and tilted his head. "Hey, what's going on with those two?"

Hot Shot and Chypre turned to see Jolt and Erika there, Erika was drawing in her sketchbook before walking towards Jolt and held the picture towards him.

"What do you think of it?" She asked him.

"Hmm, it's really cool! Let's do it!" Jolt then scans the picture she drew. Then Erika flips through another page and Jolt scans it too. As this goes Yuri was impressed by this and walks over to them.

"How are things with the designs you made for the holograms?" Yuri asked.

"They're going great! I've drawn some pretty good people for them!" Erika said, showing her some of the drawings.

"Hey girls!" The two look over at Jolt. "Check this out!"

Jolt then displays a hologram of a blonde man with a cap and sleeveless jacket was shown inside the pickup truck. Erika smile grew wide at that and Yuri smiled at that as well.

"That's awesome!" Erika gleamed with pride.

"Yeah, maybe you should play around more," Yuri said looking at Erika who giggled.

Jetfire and Optimus walk into the room with Tsubomi on Optimus's shoulders and Itsuki on Jetfire's, both of them could say that they were proud of what they were seeing. Jetfire was most impressed by this display in front of him.

"Wow, this is much better than before," Jetfire awed as he watched this.

"Thanks, Jetfire!" Chypre said floating over to them. "Hopefully this will keep you guys out of trouble!"

"Alright then," Yuri walks over to Reverb before facing the crowd of cars that were disguised Autobots. "Now it's my turn! I'm going to teach you guys all the traffic laws."

Yuri held up her hand. "So first, we're gonna start with traffic lights." She nods to Reverb and he displaces a hologram and shows a green circle of light.

"Alright, so what do you do when you see, this color?" She points at the green light.

"You go." All the bots said.

"Alright then, and this one?" Yuri points at a red one next.

"You go less."

"Very funny guys," Yuri said sarcastically. "come one."

"You stop."

Optimus smiled warmly at this before turning to Jetfire as he was looking at this with amusement. "You know, Jetfire. We couldn't do this without them." He said. Jetfire looks up at him.

"Yeah, I know. We just might be able to pull this off after all." He looks at his shoulder and sees Itsuki in deep thought. "Is something wrong, Itsuki?" Jetfire asked his friend.

Itsuki was hesitant at first. But she had to come clean about this sooner or later. "Well, I've been thinking back to when we combined our powers with the Cyber-Key. When I was in that state... I think I saw your Heart Flower."

Optimus and Tsubomi looked at her, they had an expression on their faces. Optimus's was one of confusion, and Tsubomi's was one of shock. Jetfire was the one with the surprised look like Optimus.

"My... Heart Flower?" Jetfire questioned. Itsuki nodded.

"A Heart Flower is a flower of one's own heart that mirrors the owner's feelings and personality," Tsubomi explained.

Optimus and Jetfire looked at each other at this before the turn to the Pretty Cures. "So these Heart Flowers are like our sparks?" Jetfire questioned, still confused about it.

"Yes," Itsuki nodded. Jetfire tilted his head, he was rather curious about this now.

"Okay, so what was my Heart Flower?" He asked her with a curious look.

Itsuki closed her eyes as she looked back, then, she opened her eyes and spoke. "It was a Blue-Violet."

Tsubomi suddenly was squealing like a squirrel when Itsuki said that. "It fits so well with him!"

"What does?" Jetfire looks at the two in question and Tsubomi happily answered it.

"In the language of flowers, the Blue-Violet means **Faithfulness and Watchfulness**!" Tsubomi explained. Optimus hummed at that, now understanding what she meant and smiled at Jetfire.

"I guess it does fit," He said, chuckling as he looked at the confused Jetfire. "You were always for watchful with everyone and looking out for them that you have been so faithful with what's to come."

Jetfire's optics widen at that, now knowing what he meant. He gets it now. He looks back at Itsuki and she looks back and smiles up at him.

"It fits doesn't it?" Itsuki couldn't see it, but she can tell even without a mouth that he was smiling.

"Yeah, it does." Tsubomi and Optimus looked at each other and smiled, knowing that this a great moment to be held.

* * *

Somewhere far away, miles away from the galaxy. A red warp gate appeared and Megatron flew out of it. He was crossing his arms as he stared at the planet before him. The planet was an orange and yellow color nothing different from the planet venus but its inhalants were another story.

"Velocitron, the Speed Planet, resting place of the first Cyber-Planet key," He said to him as he stared at it. "soon nothing will stand in my way."

Megatron chuckled evilly with an evil grin on his face as he begins his plans for the planet.


	5. Landmine, Tsubomi helps a friend in need

In the planet of Velocitron, in the tunnels of the tracks. Two vehicles were driving through the tracks as they talked to each other. A lime green three-wheeled cybertronic race car with huge turbine thrusters, and a candy red cybertronic motorcycle.

They were in the middle of their conversation when they saw a black and purple vehicle in the middle of the road. They were so confused by this and saw they went and looked.

"Hey, there's some big guy parked up on the road," The lime green one said as the two were racing towards it. "so, you think he's friendly?"

"Uhhh," The candy red one was thinking about it when the car shot two laser beams at them. "Woah! Not friendly!"

The two quickly drove backward in fright and shock by them and the laser beams hit behind them. This quickly frightens the two as they drive off to escape it.

"Hit tracks buddy!" The candy red exclaims as they drove off. "What's with him?!"

"I don't know maybe he's related to that cute scutter you dumped," The lime green car suggested. "you should've have been nicer to her."

Then they saw the same car jumped over the two and transformed into a big mech as he crossed his arms and looks at the two with a blank stare.

"Aw man," The candy red motorcycle groaned as he and his friend stopped in front of the robot.

"Looks like we've both bumpered a bumper," The lime green said.

The background around them changed to light blue color with a few orange and purple as the lime green transformed. "Crumplezone, transform!" The two sides of his vehicle slide of the create his arms and hand. Then his front slides down and showed his bulking yellow face-plate as his legs were slit as he posed.

The candy red motorcycle did the same as he transformed. "Ransack!" The wheel on the back splits apart and the back splits as well to form his legs and hip as the front was extended and the wheel was put in the back while the arms were formed. And finally, the glass front was placed on the chest to reveal his head with his white face-plates. He smirks as he posed.

After they transformed, Ransack tried to punch the mech but with one swop of his hand, he was tossed to a wall and he punched Crumplezone in the chest and he lands near his comrade as the two groaned from the hits they took.

"I am Megatron and now you work for me." The mech, Megatron, said.

"Yeah... sure, anything you say, boss," Crumplezone groaned as he and Ransack stood up in front of him.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Earth, everyone was at the control center as they were going to talk about their plan to find the Cyber-Planet keys. While they were talking, Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki, and Yuri came walking into the room.

They look around the room, Tsubomi then saw Landmine sitting next to a table all by himself. They approached him as Optimus walks over as well, they watched as the leader placed his servo on Landmine's shoulder.

"Landmine, are you alright?" Optimus asked him concerned. Landmine looks up at Optimus.

"Oh uh yeah, just feeling a bit useless for being broken down that's all," Landmine looks away from him, ashamed at himself for that.

"Don't you worry, old friend. You'll be a hundred percent back with us soon." Optimus reassure him. But Landmine was still not sure about his role with them.

"I'm hearing you loud and clear, Prime. I promise I'll work hard." The girls looked at each other and nodded and walked over to Landmine.

"Hey, Landmine. How are you feeling today?" Landmine looks down and sees the girls standing around him. Tsubomi was the one who asked him.

"Better kid, thanks for asking." Landmine smiled at the sight of them. Optimus quietly smiled to himself, seeing that the girls were there talking to him.

_'Very good, time with friends is exactly what Landmine needs.'_ He steps back away from them and then walks off to let them talk.

"So tell me, kids, what brings you around here, huh?" Landmine asked them.

"I wanted to bring you some food, but..." Erika scratched the back of her head. Landmine chuckled warmly at this.

While they were talking to him, the Autobots discussed with each other.

"Autobots! It's time for us to plan!" Optimus announced as the group huddled up in a circle as he spoke.

"Well it doesn't look like we have a whole lot of options in this situation," Scattorshot said. "we gotta find those Cyber-Planet keys before its too late."

"I'm not saying I buying all that malarky but nothing has worked," Jetfire said to them.

"Come on, less talk and more walking!" Overhaul said impatiently as he storms out of the room.

"Wait! Overhaul, where you going? You don't even know where to look yet," Jetfire called out but he was gone by then. The Pretty Cures walked over after hearing Overhaul and wanted to see what's up.

"More bolts then brains," Optimus sighed after watching that.

"Yeah I gotta agree with ya," Scattorshot said, looking up at Optimus. "we can't just search the whole universe, we _need_ more information."

"Very well then, Optimus," Vector Prime said. "I'll analyze the Atlantis pattern in an attempt to locate the Omega-Lock."

Optimus nodded at that. "Excellent Vector Prime, Scattorshot's right, we need information. Alright," Optimus looked around at the Autobots and Pretty Cures with them. "the rest of us will go forth and gather Earth data with one primary objective; Finding the Cyber-Planet keys, is that understood?"

"Right!" Everyone nodded. Optimus then looks at the Pretty Cures in question.

"I suppose you girls will be partaking into this mission with us?" Optimus questioned.

"Yeah, of course!" Erika grinned at him. The girls, except Tsubomi, nodded in agreeing as they went and went to their Autobot.

"Hey Jolt, I'm coming with you!" Erika said as she ran towards him and followed him.

"Jetfire, hold on, I wanna come with you!" Said Itsuki ran over to him.

"Optimus, wait for me!" And Yuri as well went to Optimus. Everyone went into they're landing positions as they girls buckled up for the ride. Itsuki held Potpurri as she looked forward.

"You ready, Itsuki?" Jetfire asked her.

"Yeah, it will be just like last time," Itsuki smiled.

"Yeah!" Potpurri cheered. The others were ready as well as they took positions.

"Cyber-Planet keys, here I come!" Scattorshot said to himself as he was lowered down.

As Jolt was coming up to the top, Erika and Coffret sat inside. "This is gonna be awesome!"

"Glad you could come along for the ride, Mistress Erika!" Said Jolt as Erika puts on her seatbelt as they descended upward.

"Autobots! Let's move out!" Optimus said and everyone flew or raced off into action as Optimus transformed and let Yuri inside before they joined their friends. Up in the air, Jetfire and Itsuki had flew pasted Jolt and Erika. And this made her pretty upset about it.

"Jolt! Jetfire and Itsuki just flew passed up, isn't there a way for you to go any faster?" Erika asked him.

"If you wanted to fly fast you picked the wrong Mini-Con," Said Jolt. Erika sighed in disappoint at that. But that wasn't what Jolt was going to let.

"but if you wanna surf fast I can't be beaten! As insert the net for Cyber-Key info." Erika's face lit up like a Christmas tree had that as she looks at the controls. With Itsuki and Jetfire, they were having a conversation of their own as they flew over the trees and mountains of the base.

"So, how's you're older brother doing?" Jetfire asked.

"He's been doing well, he's started training again two days ago..." She replied as she had Potpurri sat on her lap.

* * *

In the city of Kibougahana, Yuri was riding in Optimus as he strolls through the cities streets. As they did, they came across two of the race cars driving over to them.

"Hey, guys," Yuri greeted. "how's it been? Anything interesting while staying on Earth?"

"Not bad Yuri, except I kinda hate the traffic..." The blue race car replied to Yuri, who smiled which if the blue racer was in his robot form, he'd be blushing.

"You know what, the other day I was almost carjacked!" The red raced said, this made Optimus chuckled.

"Be careful to keep up your disguise, we may need to stay here for a while." He said to them.

"'Kay Optimus, but I hope we return to Cybertron soon." Said the blue racer.

"Yeah, I liked to be back home..." The red racer added. Yuri frowned sadly at this, she felt bad for them because they had to stay far from home.

Yuri puts on an assuring smile on her face. "Don't worry you two, we are doing everything we can to get you all home." Optimus smiled inside mentally at that, he liked that about Yuri. She can be stubborn when she sets her mind to something, but she is friendly and cares about the team. And that's what he liked to see from Hot Shot now and then. Speaking of which...

"By the way, have you two seen Hot Shot anywhere?" Optimus asked, he hasn't seen him since this morning and he's been wondering all day.

"Huh? Hot Shot? Well, I uhhh..." The two race cars were hesitant to say, but Yuri frowned at them.

"You two better tell us now..." She told them with a cold stare. She doesn't know it yet, but Optimus and the two racers were shivering at the stare and tone of her voice.

* * *

At the race track by the mall, Hot Shot was having a great time circling the track, he would've brought Erika along because she and he would do this on at times after school, but she didn't want to wake up earlier so he had to do this alone. He could at least spent it for her like the friend he is. At least to her, Coffret doesn't though.

"SWEET!" Hot Shot shots as he slows down to let himself cool down for another circle around the track. "Nothing compares to the rush of revving up to RPMs!"

Then he hears a car driving next to him, confused, he turns and was shocked to see Optimus in his alter form and Yuri there standing next to him with her arms crossed.

"Hello Hot Shot," Optimus greeted casually. Hot Shot quickly transforms in surprise.

"H-Hey Optimus, Yuri! W-What are you two doing here?" He stuttered.

"Hot Shot, you should watch that transforming in public or someone might see you!" Yuri said. Hot Shot quickly transformed back.

"Sorry, Yuri. I wasn't thinking," Hot Shot said apologizing. Yuri nodded in approval that he was sorry. But Optimus wasn't taking this lightly.

"Hot Shot we can't press our luck and risk discovery for the sake of fun, caution is needed around humans, especially with Pretty Cures' like Yuni _and_ Erika are there to cover us," Said Optimus getting tired of Hot Shot's recklessness. "no more recklessness is that clear Hot Shot?"

"Won't happen again!" Replied Hot Shot.

Yuri looked at Hot Shot with a sympathy look on her face, she doesn't like to say it but she gets worried about him sometimes.

* * *

Back at the base that afternoon, the base was mostly empty and quiet. Which was enough for Tsubomi to help Landmine do some exercises for his injury.

Landmine and Tsubomi stood in front of each other in the big room, Tsubomi adjusted her glasses while she watches Landmine flecks his servo as she held a note pad. Chypre was sitting off to the side as she watched.

"Okay Landmine, we should start testing the gears, try lifting one of your legs. But don't stress yourself," She told him. Landmine obeyed lifted his left leg. "how do you feel Landmine?"

"Not too bad, feeling good." He replied as he gently puts his leg down. Tsubomi hums and that before she notes down that as progress.

Tsubomi looks up at him. "That's great to hear, I'm glad you're recovering well."

"It's all thanks to you and Erika kid." Landmine compliments. Tsubomi blushes at that before rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"I-It's nothing really! I didn't even do much to help!" Said Tsubomi looking away. Landmine chuckled at her before giving her a warm smile.

"You really did kid, it's thanks to you that I had a second chance in the first place." He reminds her. Tsubomi stares at him in awe, he was right. If she hadn't found him up in the mountains then he wouldn't have.

"I guess that counts," She giggles, then she saw that Landmine's face turned serious all of a sudden. "is something wrong?"

Landmine sighed before looking down at Tsubomi. "Tsubomi, be straight with me. Am I healed, 100%?"

Tsubomi was confused by what Landmine had just said. "Well," She said. "you are making progress in your recovery but I'm not really sure its a 100%."

Landmine slumps his shoulder. "Yeah kinda figured, but do you think I can go help the guys search for those Cyber-Planet Keys?" He asked her hopeful.

"But isn't that kind of rushing it?" Tsubomi asked him.

"Doesn't matter, I can just sit around here while the other guys are risking their necks, you know." Landmine argued as he walks away. Tsubomi jumped in panic before running up to him with Chypre following behind her.

"Wait, Landmine!" She shouted. Landmine stops as Tsubomi came to his side. "You can't go out there looking like that!"

"Huh?" He looked at her, confused.

"You need a disguise!" Tsubomi told him.

"But Tsubomi, where are we gonna find disguises for him?" Chypre asked her, Tsubomi thought for a moment as she closed her eyes and thought. Then, a thought came to her and she opened her eyes again.

"I got it!" Landmine and Chypre looked at each other before Tsubomi told them to follow her. They walked outside to where construction vehicles were lying around.

"Now, let's see what we have in store for you today," Tsubomi's fashion quirks kicked in as she looks around. "What about that one?" She said, pointing at an excavator.

Landmine took a thinking pose as he examines the vehicle. "I don't know, I can't really see myself looking like that. It just ain't me." He said, obviously not liking the look.

Tsubomi hummed at that before giving him a determined looked. "It's alright, let's see what else is there." She looks again before her eyes set on a vehicle.

She points the front loader to Landmine. "How about this one with the shovel, it seems sturdy and it has your color."

Landmine hummed, looking at the vehicle. "I like it, it's just like you described it. It's powerful and sturdy, it's just my style." He said.

Tsubomi smiled at the approval before she gestures to the vehicle like how she saw Erika's mom do it with a customer. "Why do you try it on?"

Landmine nodded and he scanned the front loader before the backgrounds changed into shades of purple, magenta, and red as Landmine began his transformation. "Landmine, Transform!" He folds his arms down before connecting his arms to form the shovel. Then, his back faced up and then bent down and shifted his legs in place. Once he was done he stood there in his new form, Tsubomi and Chypre stared at him in awe and amazing.

"It's amazing, Landmine!" She complimented.

"I really dig your new look!" Chypre joked as she, Tsubomi, and Landmine laughed at that.

"Dig!" He said, laughing. "I get it because I have a shovel!"

Tsubomi smiled at him before she and Chypre go over to Landmine and he asked if they wanted to go for a drive to which they agreed and Tsubomi knew the best place to go. They were driving for a while before they were driving right next to a river where some flowers were growing.

"This is where my grandmother would take me when my parents were overseas," Tsubomi tells Landmine as Chypre was resting on her lap.

"That's pretty nice, Tsubomi," Landmine said. Tsubomi looks out the window.

"The flowers are pretty today with the sunset," Tsubomi said as she leaned on the window. "my grandmother says that they aren't just the most beautiful flowers on Earth, they're the most beautiful flowers in the universe."

"Yeah, they are, Tsubomi. If I was from Earth, I'd probably feel just the same way as your grandma kid." Landmine said as he drove up a hill.

Tsubomi looked back at the radio. "Hey Landmine, is your home planet as beautiful as the flowers and my home?" She asked.

Landmine sighs at this. "Not right now kiddo, just makes me too sad."

Tsubomi frown in sadness. "I'm sorry, Landmine."

"It's okay kiddo, you didn't know."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Decepticons Thundercracker and Starscream were flying in the air over the mountains. Starscream has found something with the Omega-lock while Megatron was away on a planet to find a Cyber-Planet key. He didn't have any other options so he and Thundercracker scout out for it.

"Man, whatcha reckon this 'Omega-Lock' thing looks like anyway? Where exactly _are_ we heading? You got a picture of it?" Thundercracker whined much to Starscreams annoyance.

"Oh quit whining and keep searching!" Starscream snarled.

"Oooh, Whining? I'm thinking, out loud, " Thundercracker told him. Starscream doesn't have time for this so he flew off faster. "hey I was talking to you!"

* * *

Back with the Autobots, Erika and Jolt were flying over to forest as Erika looks over the data patterns and tries to find the patterns of the Omega-lock. She wasn't as smart at the girls were but she still passed her math class either way.

"Any luck Mistress Erika?" Asked Jolt. Erika scratched her head as she pushed some buttons before the screen popped a picture of the Omega-lock symbol on it with the data patterns.

"Yeah, I found an Atlantis pattern!" Erika replied looking at it with a grin.

"Hoho! Where is it?!" Jolt eagerly said.

Erika looks over at the data before tilting her head. "It says its located in a museum over on the west by Mexico."

"Huh, so Atlantis is in Mexico?" Jolt wondered.

"Eh, I don't about that, but they do make pretty good tacos!" Erika drooled at the thought of having a taco right now. Coffret looked at her unimpressed.

"Oh, Erika..." He said to himself.

* * *

Once Jolt copied the data, he sent it to the base right when Optimus and Yuri had gotten back with Hot Shot behind. Vector Prime was present as well with the other two mini-cons. Optimus contacted the others.

"I've received a report from Jolt, they've located an archeological site in Terrell Mill Mexico with an Atlantis pattern, this may be the Omega-lock," Optimus said through the coms.

"I got it, we're on our way Optimus!" Jetfire replied and flew off.

"Me too!" Scatter Shot said.

"I'm rolling out!" Landmine said driving off.

Vector Prime walks over to the screen as Six-Speed walked past him. Yuri walks over to him.

"Vector Prime, what do you think of this?" She asked him. Vector Prime looks down at her.

"Hmm, well the data looks promising." He replied.

"Hm," The two looked over to see Optimus walking over to them with Six-Speed behind him. "this may indeed be the artifact we seek. That means there's not a moment to lose!"

Optimus looks over at the coms. "Autobots and Pretty Cures! Let's roll!"

"We're rolling!" Hot Shot cheered as he and the others raced off to the launch bay and the three raced off towards Mexico. While they went, they weren't alone as Thundercracker and Starscream were over a cliffside looking down at them with curiosity.

"Would ya look at that, everyone's off to a party, I just love parties. Don't you Starscream?" Thundercracker said to the mech behind him.

* * *

The Autobots and Pretty Cures, Itsuki and Yuri made it to the museum where Erika and Jolt still in helicopter form waiting for them.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it!" Erika called out as she was waving at them. Optimus and the others rolled over as he rolled over to Erika. The two got out as they walked over to Erika.

"Remember, let's keep it quiet. " Optimus said quietly.

"At this time at night, any folks around should be fast asleep. " Said Jetfire.

"Then let's not wake them," Optimus said. In the museum, a security guard was asleep on the job as a tv channel was on his monitors.

"Jolt, Erika, finding the Omega-lock is excellent work thank you." Optimus thanked them. The girls looked at Erika and were proud of her.

"Yeah Erika, you do a great job!" Itsuki praised quietly.

"Aw! It was nothing!" Erika said with a grin. Optimus and the others quietly transformed as they circled up.

"We need to confirm that it is the Omega-lock," Vector Prime stated, bursting Erika's bubble.

"Oh... so, how do we do that?" Erika asked him.

"Well..." Vector Prime was cut off by the sound of jet engines and the group lookup and was surprised to see two familiar jets.

"Thundercracker!". "Starscream!" They transformed and they across from the group. The girls gasped at the sight of them.

"Thundercracker! Starscream!" Optimus exclaimed in shock at the sight of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Speed-Planet, Megatron stood in front Crumplezone and Ransack in silent. Crumplezone and Ransack didn't know what's going on as the mech still stared at them in silence.

"Is he mad or something?" Crumplezone asked his friend.

"Eh, I don't know did we do something to make him mad?" Ransack thinks.

"Yeah, but how could we Ransack? We ain't never seen him before." Crumplezone stated.

"Silence yourselves!" The mech ordered. The two quickly stand attention ready to serve as an army soldier. "The two for work for me."

"Huh?!". "Work?!" The two mechs said in complete shock but Megatron still had a straight face.

"You'll be my guides to the Speed-Planet unless you'd rather be destroyed." Megatron threatened.

"I don't wanna work!" Whined Crumplezone. Ransack looked up at his pal.

"Uh, it's an offer we can't refuse Crumplezone." Said Ransack, stating the obvious.

"But this guy is mean he kinda scares the oil out of me." Crumplezone mumbles.

Ransack and Crumplezone looked back at Megatron. "Uh go with the flow," Ransack suggested.

"Do you have a problem with my offer?" Megatron asked. Crumplezone and Ransack quickly stood straight in panic.

"No, sir!" They both said.

* * *

Back with the Autobots and the girls have to deal with Thundercracker and Starscream, Erika looked at the girls with a serious look.

"Let's go girls!" She said, holding out her perfume. The girls nodded and quickly transformed into Pretty Cures and they stood next to the Autobots.

"Hey, how would you like a taste of my Cyber-Key Power!" Thundercracker launched a beam of purple energy into the sky that was covered in clouds. Then a blue key slammed onto his back.

"They can use Cyber-Keys?!" Cure Marine exclaimed in shock.

"What now?" Jetfire said. Thundercracker pulled his servo forward.

"Thunder cannon!" And he fired right at Jetfire and he was sent back. Cure Sunshine quickly ran towards him.

"Jetfire! Are you okay?" Sunshine asked concernedly. Jetfire grunted as he sat up.

"I'll be fine, Sunshine," Jetfire grunted as he stood up on his feet. "I'll live."

"I got you like a bad habit!" Thundercracker taunted as he transformed and flew.

"Grr... I hate this guy!" Jetfire transformed and flew after him.

"Jetfire wait up!" Sunshine flew after him too.

"Jetfire, Sunshine, find a way to keep Thundercracker busy and as far away as possible from the Omega-lock," Optimus commanded.

"Will do!" Jetfire and Sunshine chased after him while the other Pretty Cures and the Recon team figure out what to do.

"Reverb, Jolt, Six-Speed, the three of you will clear the area if any humans are around. Marine, cover them." Said Moonlight, Marine nodded.

"Good idea Moonlight!" Said Jolt and the four of them raced off. Back with the Autobots, Optimus and Starscream stood in front of each other with a glaring gaze.

"Starscream you're sourly mistaken if you think the Decepticons are getting the Omega-lock!" Optimus growled.

"We'll see about that!" Starscream said before he was glowing in purple. "Cyber-Key, Power!" And launched a beam of purple energy into the sky that was covered in clouds. Then a dark purple key was slammed into his back. Then, two long purple saber blades were summoned in his servos.

"How do you like me now?!" Starscream taunts as he displays his sabers blades.

"Huh?! So Thundercracker isn't the only Decepticon with a Cyber-Key." Said Optimus, shocked to see the display before him with his own optics. Starscream smirked at his reaction.

"What is it that I see? Is that fear in the great Optimus Prime's eyes?" He taunted.

"Never!" Optimus jumped into the air. The background changed into shades of purple, magenta, and red with the haft of his vehicle as Optimus began his transformation. "Optimus Prime, Super Mode!" His legs on the back titled and became apart of his feet as two busters were attached. Then the rest of the haft slammed to his back and he was given a mouthguard.

Once he was done he fired two laser beams at Starscream but he quickly blocked them away and hit some tall trees right on top of the group. Reverb, Six-Speed, and Cure Marine were right there as they covered their heads.

"Com' on you guys to stop dropping and roll to a safe spot before one of us gets hurt!" Exclaimed Jolt.

In the museum, the explosions were heard and the security guard woke up from it. But he was stopped when he saw it was a war movie playing. So he went back to sleep.

Vector Prime unsheathed his sword and swung at Starscream. "For Cybertron!" He yelled. But once again, Starscream collided his blade with his sword and flang him back. Vector Prime was about to race at him again but Optimus stepped in.

"No, we'll take care of the Decepticons, you analyze the Omega-lock," Optimus looks over at Cure Moonlight. "Moonlight, I want you to help him out."

Cure Moonlight nodded in understanding of the situation. "Right." She and Vector Prime nodded acknowledging each other and two raced off to the museum.

"You two cover them as they exam the Omega-lock," Optimus told Hot Shot and Scatter Shot.

"But I wanna piece of Starscream!" Hot Shot whined.

"Let's crush those Decepticreeps!" Scatter Shot agreed. But Optimus shook his head.

"The Omega-lock comes first, with it could lie the future of Cybertron now go!" He ordered. Scatter Shot slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Understood.". "We won't let you down!" The two of them then raced on after Vector Prime and Cure Moonlight. This was then that Optimus was alone with Starscream.

"You were looking for a fight, you found it!" Optimus said firmly.

"I'm too powerful to defeat!" Starscream growled. Optimus growled at him. Then, a horn shot out from the silence.

"We're here to prove you wrong!" Landmine and Tsubomi, now Cure Blossom, raced towards them. Blossom puts her hands together and a pink aura surrounds her palms. She then shouts, "Blossom Shoot!", and shoots a load of pink magical bullets at Starscream.

"Hey watch where you're shooting!" Starscream exclaims as he stumbles back as Landmine pulls over to them.

The backgrounds changed into shades of purple, magenta, and red as Landmine began his transformation. "Landmine, Transform!" He folds his legs and arms out before he turns his torso and he was finished.

Landmine stood in front of Starscream and he was angry. Starscream was angry too.

"Landmine!" He growled.

"Starscream I got a bolt to pick with you!" Landmine yelled.

"Give me a break, if I wanted to smash up used outdated parts I'd go to the scrap heap!" Starscream said.

"Landmine, go help the others, I'll handle this second rate Decepticon!" Said Optimus.

"But..." Landmine didn't understand, he was here and now Optimus just wants him to get to safety? He should be right next to him and fighting off Starscream.

"No Landmine!" Landmine turns to see Cure Blossom standing a few feet away from them, Landmine's spark sank when he saw the tears threatening to come from her eyes.

"We both know you haven't recovered yet, please don't fight Starscream!" She pleaded.

"'Please don't fight Starscream!' How cute," Starscream repeated sarcastically.

Landmine growled as he clenched his fist in anger, Optimus sees this and tries to intervene. "Landmine, stand down!" Optimus shot his laser beams at Starscream but he blocked them again.

'_Heh, I'll take the weak one first!_' He thought and shot a laser at Landmine. But Optimus went in front of him and took the blow. The blow had hurt Optimus so bad that he fell to his knees

"Optimus!" Cure Blossom and Landmine shouted in fear as the two raced as Optimus shakily tries to stand.

"Your hurt." Landmine says looking over at Optimus. Optimus looks up at Landmine weakly with a grunt.

"Don't worry about me... retreat now... get Blosoom out of here... and guard the Omega-lock!" He says weakly. Landmine shook his helm and stands up.

"Sorry, I hate to disobey an order, but..." Landmine then yells and charges at Starscream. Starscream fires his lasers at him but Landmine blocks them and then hard fully shoves Starscream. Starscream stumbles back as Landmine steps back.

"Now I'm mad!" Starscream growled as he quickly swings his sword at Landmine and he fell back.

"Landmine!" Blossom shouted and she saw Starscream jumped into the air and flying away.

"He's going after the Omega-lock!" Landmine grunts as he sits up. Blossom sees the situation she knows what to do.

"Chypre!" She calls.

"Right!" Chypre transforms into a cape for Cure Blossom and she flies up into the air and flies after Starscream.

"Tsubomi no!" Landmine tried to call but she far off. He had to stop her, he has to, after all the kindness she has done for him.

* * *

In the museum, Vector Prime was standing in front of a wall that had the symbol they were looking for and was now scanning it. Cure Moonlight stood by in case Starscream or Thundercracker came.

"Hey Vector Prime, I have a question." Asked Moonlight. Vector hummed.

"Go on..."

* * *

"Think the Prime's up next, just like the old man," Starscream mumbled as he flew over towards the museum. But Hot Shot and Scatter Shot were there waiting for him while Cure Marine and the Mini-cons were a few feet away.

"It's up to us!" Hot Shot stated, getting into a stance.

"Yeah, us and a Cyber-Key, Power!" Scatter Shot shouts as he sends a red beam of light into the sky that was covered in clouds. Then a blue key came down and slotted upside down the slot onto Scatter Shot's back.

"Eat this!" Scatter Shot then fired missiles at Starscream but he dodged quick.

"You missed!" Starscream said. But Landmine and Cure Blossom were right behind him.

"Your lucks about run out!" Landmine stated. "You beat me once but I've been recycling punks like you for years!" Everyone heard some engines and looked up to see Thundercracker being chased by Jetfire and Cure Sunshine from the sky.

"Starscream!" Thundercracker cried out in fear. "I can't shake these two! Take this!" And he fired his missiles at them.

"Matching fire!/Sunshine Flash!" The two fired at the missiles and hit them, but they had missed one more and it was head towards Cure Marine's group.

"Guys look out!" Sunshine cried out. The group gasped as the missile was heading towards Cure Marine's group.

"Marine!" Hot Shot cried. Blossom quickly puts herself in front of the group but Landmine stood by her.

"Landmine?" Blossom said, confused as to why he was next to her. Landmine looked up where the missile was coming but he didn't look at her.

"I can't let you kids get hurt," He says. "I won't stand by and let that happen. Not after all you've done for me." He looks at her. "And I'll make sure of it, here and now!"

Cure Blossom stares at him in surprised by what he said, she was so moved by it, that he would risk his life just to make sure she and the others were okay. She smiled warmly to that. Blossom flew up next to him and reached out and took his servo. Landmine looks back at her shocked but she smiled at him with the most determination he had seen in her.

"Then let's do it together!" She proclaimed. Then, the two were glowing like before with her and Optimus. Everyone was surprised by this.

"A Cyber-key?" Scatter Shot wondered.

"Cyber-Key, Power!" The two shouted out and sends the beams of a red and pink beam of light into the sky that was covered in clouds. Then a blue key and Blossom's Flower tact came down. The blue key slotted in Landmine's wheel and Cure Blossom grabbed the tact. Landmine's back wheels faced up behind him. Cure Blossom then claps the center of the tact and spins as Landmine's wheels spun too.

"Cyber-Key, Cybertempest Wave!" The two then swung a large gust of pink-colored gust at the missile and it hit it on the spot and created an explosion. Everyone saw when the smoke cleared they saw Cure Blossom there and standing tall and proud with Landmine as well, everyone felt relieved at that.

Then, Blossom heard the sound of static electricity, she turns and saw Landmine's knee sparking up. "Landmine? Are you okay?" She asked. Landmine turns towards her and Cure Marine.

"Hey, Blossom, Marine, you uhh... think you two could fix me again?" He asked embarrassedly. Cure Blossom and Marine smiled.

"Yeah, we can do that, big guy." Said Marine. Then, in surprising timing, Vector Prime comes out of the museum with Cure Moonlight behind him.

"This Omega-lock will not help us, it is an imitation," Vector Prime stated. Optimus and everyone stared at him in shock.

"What?" Optimus was so surprised and shocked by this.

"It's not the original Omega-lock, the one we found was carved and build a few thousand years," Moonlight explained. "in a nutshell; it's too new to be the Omega-lock."

Vector Prime added. "And even if it were real, to begin with, it would be in-sink with my Cyber-key by now."

Then, everyone heard the sound of sirens and looked to see an ambulance and a very familiar green jeep driving towards them and jumped and transformed. "Red Alert transform!/ Overhaul transformed!"

Red Alert then jumped at Starscream but he dodged again. "Get lost Starscream!" Red Alert growled.

"No Omega-lock, no need for us!" Starscream yelled as he transformed and flew off.

"It was starting to look like an Autobot family reunion anyways!" Thundercracker said and flew after Starscream. Red Alert watch them fly off as Optimus limps over to him.

"What took you so long Red Alert?" He asked. Red Alert looks up at him.

"Very funny," He says, even though he wasn't laughing. "I only wish we've been here earlier to help out the team Optimus."

"Yes well, at least we all in one piece," Optimus says before turning towards the group as the Pretty Cure's walked forward. "As you can see Red Alert, these are the Pretty Cures. Cure Blossom, the leader of the four, Cure Marine, Cure Sunshine, and Cure Moonlight, the oldest of the group."

"Well it's very nice to meet you girls but I think we should all head to base before the sun comes up." Red Alert says and everyone headed towards the base.

* * *

The next day was a fresh start for everyone as they were all in the command center. The Pretty Cures were with their Autobot friends, Tsubomi was looking up at the monitors.

"Hey Tsubomi," Tsubomi looks up to see Landmine walking towards her and she turns her body to face him. "you asked me before if Cybertron was beautiful?"

She nodded. Landmine hesitated for a moment but kept on. "I think for everybody home is a beautiful place in the universe. And you kid when I first came here I only wanted to save Cybertron. Earth didn't really matter to me."

"Really?" Tsubomi says, surprised. Landmine nodded.

"But now I got to save the Earth, cause it turns out some of best friends live down there." He finished. Tsubomi smiled at that.

"I'm so glad!" She says, happy to know that Landmine cares about her and her home. Landmine smiled back at her.

'_I mean every word of it kiddo, you, me, the Autobots, together we're gonna save everybody's home._' He thought to himself. Meanwhile, Vector Prime was having a conversation with Optimus.

"It seems our search must continue," Vector Prime says. Optimus sighs at this.

"I guess we're back to square one then." Said Optimus.

"Fear not, our journey to the ruin was not entirely fruitless," Vector Prime reassures him.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked, confused.

* * *

The flashback went back to where Vector Prime and Cure Moonlight stood in front of the ruined wall.

_Vector Prime: Yuri and I discovered a celestial map _

_when I studied it, the coordinates of the Speed-Planet were revealed._

_There is a Cyber-Planet key there_

* * *

"We know one of the locations of the Cyber-Planet keys?!" Scatter Shot exclaimed. "That's great!"

"We got to send someone there," Optimus says, thinking of whom should go. He turns towards him. "Hot Shot?"

"Whoa Speed-planet'?! Sounds like heaven!" Hot Shot said excitedly.

"That's a great attitude, you'll go but not alone. Red Alert, team up with Hot Shot." Optimus states.

"Very well Optimus. " Red Alert nodded.

"I'd liked to go to Optimus." Optimus turns to see Yuri walking towards them with a duffle back over her shoulder in her casual clothing.

"Yuri?" He said, awfully surprised, to say the least. "I'm not sure it's a good idea, we don't know if humans can survive out there."

"Don't worry Optimus," Yuri assures him. "As long as I'm in my Pretty Cure form, I should be good." Optimus was still unsure about this, but the girls were able to summon the Cyber-keys with his Autobots and her personality should be alright.

Optimus sighs. "Very well then," He turns towards the two mechs in front of him. "this is very important. While on Speed-planet you must be discreet, keep your identity as cybertronians a secret and avoid all contact with the locals, am I making myself clear?"

"Got it! Keep it on the down-low!" Hot Shot grinned with excitement. But that wouldn't be said for Red Alert. Yuri looks over and saw Red Alert had turned his back and looked he was gonna faint as Scatter Shot rubbed his back in conferred.

"Oh my still-beating heart, a secret mission with Cure Moonlight is an honor but a secret mission with Hot Shot? I'm dizzy..." He muttered. Yuri wasn't sure if she was meant to hear that but she kept it to herself. But she wasn't the only one.

"Huh? Did you say something, partner?" He asked confused. Red Alert quickly turned around.

"Huh, uh, no nothing!" Red Alert lied to him.

"You're so lucky Hot Shot!" Hot Shot and the three looked down to see the girls walking over to them. "Aw man! I wanna go to a new planet!" Erika whined.

"But Erika, you still have to start on last homework assignment," Itsuki reminded her.

"Awwww..." Erki slumps at that.

* * *

Everyone gathered at the bottom of the base, the team; Hot Shot, Red Alert, and Yuri stood in front as Vector Prime stood in front of them with his sword in his servo. Vector Prime then slashed behind him and a green portal slash appeared. Optimus walked forward and opened his chest-plate to reveal the matrix of leadership, the girls looked at him awe at that sight of it. The matrix glowed at the portal and it was opened up more to show a long and swirly road.

"Whoa! Look at that open road!" Hot Shot gasped at the sight. Optimus turned towards the team.

"Autobots, Pretty Cure, good luck." Said Optimus. The team walked forward towards the portal.

"Well, see you later friends," Red Aler said before jumping in.

"Here goes nothing!" Hot Shot says and jumps in as well. Yuri quickly transformed in Cure Moonlight and was about to jump in when Tsubomi runs up to her.

"Hold on Yuri," She takes something from her pocket and held it out to her. Cure Moonlight looked and saw it was a red Heart-Seed. "if you're going with them. Then you'll need this to catch up to them!"

Cure Moonlight nodded and accepts the Heart-Seed and placed it inside her bag. She looked at everyone. "I'll make sure they come home safe with the Cyber-Planet key!" And with that, she jumps in.

* * *

The three of them lands on the road and looks around in awe, with no time to lose, Hot Shot transforms and opens his trunk so Moonlight could place her bag and closed it before she summons her cape. And then, the three of them raced off in the road.

"This is awesome!" Hot Shot yells with joy. "A sunny day and open roads!"

"Remember, we _are_ on a mission Hot Shot." Red Aler reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Hot Shot groaned. Cure Moonlight looks at them.

"Com' on you two, we should focus on the road for now," She says. "who knows what-" She was cut off by a red cybertronian race car zoomed off and passed them and it through Cure Moonlight's flight a bit.

"Road hog!" Hot Shot shouted.

"Whoa, that's the fastest thing I've ever seen!" Red Alert said.

"Faster than me!" Hot Shot exclaims. "And I thought I was the fastest in the universe! Talk about a letdown."


End file.
